Les Malheurs De Ternet
by BloodyCrying-Su
Summary: Le calme règne dans le petit village de Ternet... Mais ce n'est jamais fait pour durer... Et voilà qu'en une nuit la vie tourne au cauchemar! "Il est mort !" "Monsieur le maire... c'est l'œuvre de Loups Garous..." / "4 d'entre nous sont des traitres... Et il n'y a qu'une solution pour détruire ce fléau!" ... Web Team, Matoine et peut-être autre? :3 (un petit peu glauque parfois)
1. Prologue

_/Bonjour, Oh lecteur ou lectrice qui vient s'échouer sur mes quelques lignes… (C'est beau ce que j'écris quand je suis fatigué hein ?!) xD_

 _Nous voila aujourd'hui pour ma première vraie fanfiction, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce cour Prologue! Je posterais 1 chapitres toutes les deux semaines environs... :)_

 _DISCLAIMER :_ _Je tiens bien sûr à dire que les Youtubers s'appartiennent, je n'ai aucune propriété sur eux (Ce serait glauque sinon, hein ?!) Et même si il n'y en a qu'un ici (en tout ils sont 15), je supprimerais cette fiction si l'un d'entre eux le souhaite. Pour une bonne raison bien sûr!/ De plus, je ne suis pas payé pour mes écrit et cet fiction est ma création..._

 _Bref! Bonne lecture! :D_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Les Malheurs de Ternet:**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

Le soleil se couchait loin dans les champs entourant le village. Baignant les dizaines de maisonnettes, l'église et la place dans une lumière rouge-orangé.

Les derniers habitants encore dehors se pressaient de rentrer chez eux, boire leurs potages autour d'un bon feu pour ensuite se glisser dans leurs couettes chaudes.

Le cloché sonna 10 heures du soir, l'été venait de s'abattre sur le petit village de Ternet, et le soleil continuait de sombrer calmement.

Calme.

C'était le mot pour désigner la petite bourgade dans laquelle prospérait une quinzaine d'habitant... Ici régnaient paix et sérénité.

Toutes les lumières étaient désormais éteintes, fenêtres et volets fermés, les deux tiers des villageois étaient surement déjà couchés...

Ce n'était pas le cas de Chris. Ce jeune homme de 27 ans fixait l'horizon d'un œil inquiet. Seul accoudé à sa fenêtre, il tenait dans ses mains un bocal sphérique où nageaient tranquillement quelques petits poissons.

Le soleil désormais disparu laissait une trainé rouge-sang dans le ciel sombre et nuageux de cette nouvelle nuit.

-"Rouge..." se dit Chris "Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...Symbole de malheurs et parfois de morts dans les croyances d'ici... Demain seras un jour difficile..."

Puis l'homme au bocal détourna ses yeux clairs de ce ciel ne présageant rien de bon, et ferma fenêtres, portes, rideaux et autres protections matérielles.

Avant de dormir, il fit bruler un peu d'encens pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Puis il nourrit ses poissons et partit se coucher en espérant s'être trompé sur la nature des évènements à venir...

Malheureusement pour tous, ses prévisions sur le futur étaient toujours exactes.

/\\\

Le lendemain matin, un cri d'horreur et de douleur retentit dans le village...

Un corps venait d'être retrouvé.

Chris se prit la tête entre les mains, une nouvelle vision, Oh non!...

Et le malheur ne faisait que commencer...

.

.

 _ **Voila! J'espère que ce minuscule prologue vous a plu! La suite dans 2 semaines! ^^**_

 ** _REVIEW?! Il m'en faautt! Longues ou courtes! Je prend tout Gamin... B)_**

 ** _PS:_** _Si vous aimer les Mangas, allez donc voir mon Profil! J'ai rencontrez, en ce Samedi 17 Octobre 2015 (Bonjour le futur!), un auteur qui à écrit un Manga qui a l'air vraiment chouette, mais qu'aucun Editeur n'a voulu l'éditer... C'est pour ça qu'il a mit en place une page de donation sur le site "Ulule", pour qu'il puisse sortir son manga un jour! Si vous pouvez, allez donner 1 ou 2 petit sous! Ca feras son bonheur! :-D_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN A TOUS! Moi, la pire des Chelougirl, vous maudis!_** _(amicalement, Sarah)_

 _WTF?! xD Bref! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le premier chapitre des Malheurs De Ternet! Pas encore très long (~1500 mots) mais bon... On commence tout doux._ _.._ _Je tiens à préciser que le **Chris** présent dans le **prologue** est **celui** qui **anime** la chaine Youtube " **Poisson-fécond** Chris"! Comme ça plus de confusions! ;)_

 _Merci à ceux qui on laissé une review pour le prologue! Continuez comme ça tout le monde! J'y répond par MP ou par le biais du chapitre suivant! ^^_

 _Disclaimer: L_ _es Youtubers s'appartiennent toujours à eux-mêmes, et je supprimerais cette fiction si l'un d'entre eux le souhaite. Pour une bonne raison bien sûr!/ De plus, je ne suis pas payé pour mes écrits et cette fiction est ma création!_

 _ **/WARNING: description d'un cadavre un peu gore\\\** Bonne lecture!^^ (et encore joyeux Halloween niarck niarck)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mathieu se levait toujours tôt, il était très souvent le premier dehors. Il aimait la fraicheur du matin, la rosée humidifiant l'herbe, le soleil rond réveillant les oiseaux qui s'empressaient de chanter avec entrain.

Mais, ce matin-là, alors que le petit châtain sortait comme à son habitude pour aller faire un tour près du puits, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Une tension lourde régnait, aucun oiseau ne chantait, et une odeur putride de chair embaumait l'espace. Mathieu vit d'abord du sang, beaucoup de sang, présent en trainés sur la rue principale du village. Puis des traces de griffes creusant de lourdes entailles dans la terre, des centaines de traces de griffes.

Un haut de cœur lui prit quand il aperçut un morceau de bras ensanglanté, dont la peau était écorchée et les muscles à découvert. Il avança jusqu'à l'endroit où l'odeur était la plus forte. A l'entrée d'une grange où le foin était stocké pour les bêtes.

Un cadavre… Il y avait un cadavre démembré et déchiqueté sur le mur Nord de la grange… Loin des autres, à l'abri des regards, gisait un corps… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait…

Mathieu avança prudemment vers la chose informe qu'était le cadavre d'un des villageois, d'un de ses amis… Il en était sûr, il était en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas vraie n'est-ce-pas ?! Personne n'était mort hein ?!

Il amena sa manche à sa bouche pour étouffer l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait du corps. Et il chercha du regard un signe distinctif qui aurait pu identifier le mort. Le visage, dont on voyait le crâne tellement il était griffé et mordu, ne laissait aucune chance d'identification. Ce qu'il vit l'ébranla encore plus…

Un anneau d'or demeurait sur la main droite du mort… Un anneau de mariage… Or, le seul villageois qui était officiellement marié était…

-Kriss ?

La voix de Mathieu était méconnaissable, si différente qu'à l'habitude, le choc…

Il tomba à genoux dans la mare de sang de Kriss… Kriss, son ami un peu excentrique qui aimait parler de tout et de rien… Kriss, ce grand gaillard qui faisait le foufou pour faire rire, mais qui demeurait sérieux quand il le fallait… Kriss, qui était mort…

Le petit châtain perdait tous ses repères. Il voyait flou, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler et le liquide rouge dans lequel il baignait encore entachait ses vêtements.

Sa gorge était serrée, il respirait difficilement, il aurait voulu crier mais il n'y parvenait pas…

Et ce fut quand il regarda de nouveau le cadavre et l'anneau qu'une longue plainte rauque sortie de sa gorge.

Une plainte d'animal blessé, emplis de tristesse et de peur, une plainte comme jamais il n'en avait poussé dans sa vie.

Il se tût ensuite, enfermé dans son mutisme.

 _*Non… Non… Pas lui… L'un de mes plus proche ami, mort! Déchiqueté sans que personne ne le défende… Parti seul dans le froid de la nuit, démembré sauvagement…*_ se répétait-il inlassablement, alors qu'un horrible sentiment de tristesse et d'effroi lui comprimait douloureusement la cage thoracique.

Le petit châtain entendit quelques pas lointains s'approcher rapidement, deux ou trois personnes arrivaient. Il se tourna vers l'allée qui donnait sur le côté droit de la grange, là où ils se trouvaient, lui et ce qu'il restait de Kriss…

Antoine, Bruce, et Chris bocal en main, apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils eurent une seconde de choc face à la scène, Mathieu devant un corps baignant dans des litres de sangs, Chris en lâcha presque ses poissons. Puis Antoine avança doucement vers le châtain, comme si celui-ci était un animal blessé.

Mathieu n'avait jamais paru plus petit qu'à cet instant, agenouillé au sol, les yeux rouges et les joues trempés. Le châtain se tourna vers Antoine et le regarda. Le chevelue n'avait jamais vu autant de détresse dans ces yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir Mathieu dans cet état, il aurait voulu vite le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras et revoir ce sourire jovial qu'on lui connaissait tant.

Chris leva ses yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène de cauchemar. Malheureusement, il avait eu raison la veille, et le malheur qui les prenait était loin de les lâcher!

Alors qu'Antoine ramenait Mathieu en le soutenant presque intégralement, Bruce dit tristement :

-Il va falloir appeler François. Si ce cadavre reste trop longtemps à l'air libre il va attirer les rats et toutes leurs maladies… Antoine, va le prévenir, moi et Chris on va essayez d'identifier le corps…

-Kriss… souffla faiblement Mathieu, encore sous le choc, alors que le sang de son ami recouvrait ses genoux, ses chaussures et ses mains.

-C'est ?! C'est Kriss ?! S'exclama Bruce, les yeux rond, alors que l'autre Chris mettait sa main gauche devant sa bouche, horrifié, sa deuxième main tenant toujours son bocal.

Mathieu acquiesça difficilement.

-Oui… gargouilla-t-il ensuite… Je l'ai vu grâce à son alliance. Son regard devint flou, trouble. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, tout cela était vrai… C'était vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve, il était mort… vrai… pas un rêve… mort… pas un rêve… mort… c'était vrai…

Bruce indiqua à Antoine qu'il pouvait partir avec Mathieu.

-Occupe-toi bien de lui ! Ajouta-t-il. Il faut changer ses vêtements, et nettoyer le sang. Eloigne-le de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappelé Kriss, il faut qu'il fasse son deuil… C'est lui qui a découvert le corps en plus… Il est sous le choc et je ne peux que le comprendre…

-Oui, monsieur le maire ! répondit Antoine.

Puis ils partirent, laissant Bruce et Chris seuls sur les lieux du crime… Le plus vieux des deux restant s'accroupit et détailla avec soins trois griffures parallèles. Elles étaient profondes, au moins 5 centimètres, et les griffes qui les avaient causés avaient l'air bien pointu.

-Serais-ce des traces de loups particulièrement massif et méchant ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Chris, qui répondis tout de même d'un ton grave :

-Je ne crois pas Bruce… Ce ne sont pas de simples loups… Pas avec ces marques… Je crois plutôt que…

Le maire se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme au bocal qui continuait de parler, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de terreur :

-Je crois plutôt que ces traces… mais il faudra allez vérifier dans la bibliothèque de Patrick… sont des traces de… de… Loups Garous…

Bruce ricana froidement d'abord, croyant avoir affaire à une blague de mauvais goût, mais voyant le regard du plus jeune s'assombrir il demanda en chuchotant pour que personne ne les entendent :

-Des… des LOUPS GAROUS ?! Ici ?! Dans Ternet ?! Le plus petit village de la région ?! Mais je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes ! Des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants de la région pour leurs faires peur !

-Malheureusement non monsieur… Apparemment certains villageois de Ternet se transforment en ces hybrides à la nuit tombée pour tuer une nouvelle personne… Il faut les tuer avant que ce soient eux qui nous tuent…

-Je… je… je vais d'abord faire un tour chez Patrick pour en apprendre plus… Toi fais passer l'information à tous les villageois de ce rassemblé ce soir, à 19 heures, sur la place… Pour l'enterrement, mais aussi pour cette histoire de loups…

Chris acquiesça à son tour et partit en trottinant prévenir les autres du rendez-vous de 19 heures. Ses poissons tanguant, malmenés dans leur bocal.

Bruce attendit François encore un peu, puis quand celui-ci arriva il lui demanda de creuser la tombe de Kriss et partit chez Patrick…

-Attend ! L'interpela François, Pupuce sur son épaule. Je creuse la tombe où ?

-Dans le champ qui ne sers à rien au bout du village, à côté du petit bois… Et si tu pourrais aussi retourner la terre du chemin pour effacer le maximum de sang… Et rassembler les morceaux de corps éparpillés par-ci, par-là…

-Euh… Pour les morceaux de corps je suis pas chaud-chaud hein… Mais bon, Ok…On va faire de notre mieux avec Pupuce! Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps monsieur le maire ?!

-Rendre une petite visite à notre chère Patrick Baud, en tête à tête… J'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement… Allez, à dans quelques heures sur la place !

Puis Bruce couru vers la maison de celui que l'on surnommait Axolot… Sans remarquer que le visage de François s'était assombri quand celui-ci avait su que Bruce allait se retrouver seul avec Patrick…

/\\\

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Voili voilou! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! ^^ (On fête notre premier mort! ALLEZ! :D) *rire diabolique*

Bref! On se retrouve dans deux semaines avec un chapitre plus long! ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas! Même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte peuvent laisser un com', si c'est pas beau ça! :D

Bisous, bisous! N'oubliez pas les Reviews et HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (oui, encore... J'adore cette fête... Devinez pourquoi... *sourire psychopathe*) A PLUCH! :3


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hello les gens! J'espères que ça va depuis la dernière fois! ^^ On se retrouve pour le deuxième Chapitre des Malheurs De Ternet... Ouais j'ai un jour de retard mais hier j'avais pas de Wifi... ;.;**_

 _ **Bref! Ce chapitre fait plus du double en terme de longueur que le premier... ^^ Et est pourtant plus petit que le prochain... :3 Dites-moi si c'est trop long, je les couperais!**_

 _ **Voila quoi...J'espères que vous allez aimer! J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui me follow, me fav' et laisse des Reviews! (Merchi caliinngg!) Et les autres vues silencieuses! :-D**_

 _ **Bref(x2)! Sur ce je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Après avoir prévenu le fossoyeur, Antoine arriva enfin devant la maison de Mathieu, qu'il portait par les épaules. Il remarqua Nyo qui s'approchait d'eux à grand pas, inquiété par le sang qui tachait les vêtements du plus petit et par sa mine blafarde…

-Ça va les mecs ? C'était quoi ce cri ? C'est pas son sang quand même ?! Je peux vous aider vous savez ?! S'exclama-t-il en sautillant autour d'eux, stressé.

-T'inquiète, on va bien… Ouvre la porte s'te plait… On parlera mieux à l'intérieur…

-Ok, Ok ! Répondit Nyo en poussant la lourde porte en bois de chêne.

Antoine entra, posa délicatement le châtain sur son lit, et alla vite remplir un seau d'eau fraiche et propre pour nettoyer le sang couvrant la peau de Mathieu ainsi que ses vêtements. Le chevelue demanda ensuite à Nyo d'aller chercher des vêtements propres dans l'armoire, ce qu'il fit prestement.

Mathieu observait l'agitation d'un œil vide. Il était dans la pièce sans y être. Taché par le sang, taché par la mort…

Kriss avait une femme et une fille, qui allaient désormais vivre dans la tristesse. Sans mari, sans père… C'était pour elles aussi qu'il était triste… Elles ne le savaient pas encore. Elles ne savaient pas encore que leurs vies ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Peut-être que la petite en ce moment parlait de son papa, et que la mère lui assurait qu'il reviendrait bientôt, en souriant…

* **Gamin ! Tu vas pas te laissé abattre ?! Allez ! Il est peut-être mort mais toi t'es toujours en vie ! T'as cette chance, la gâche pas !** *

Il en était là, au point d'essayer de se consoler lui-même… Mais il avait raison, il fallait reprendre du poil de la bête ! Pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression…

Il fût tiré de ses réflexions quand il sentit deux grandes mains prendre les siennes… Antoine…

-Mathieu ?! Ça va mieux ?! Demanda l'autre, inquiet.

-Oui... Ça va mieux… Merci Antoine… Répondit le châtain.

-Tiens, voilà le savon et là il y a une grande bassine d'eau chaude… Lave-toi et habille-toi avec ces vêtements propres !

Il pointât une pile de vêtements soigneusement plié sur la commode, puis ajouta avant de sortir :

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi, je suis au salon avec Nyo…

Puis, après un dernier petit sourire, le chevelue laissa Mathieu seul dans sa chambre. Il semblait allez un peu mieux…

/\\\

Nyo attendait Antoine dans le petit salon de Math', observant les éléments alentour…

Toute la maison était faite de bois sombre, seule la cheminé, éteinte pour le moment, était en pierre. Un canapé en velours rouge faisait face à cette même cheminé. Entre ceux-ci se trouvait un lourd tapis brodé, rouge lui aussi, ainsi qu'une table basse faite du bois sombre d'un chêne et sur laquelle trônait une coupelle remplit de fruit, et un bouquin que Mathieu lisait probablement durant ses temps libres.

Nyo s'apprêtait à détaillé encore plus le salon quand Antoine y entrât.

-C'est l'heure de tout m'expliquer maintenant Antoine ! Que c'est-t-il passé ce matin ?! S'exclama alors Nyo en se levant brusquement du canapé.

Antoine soupira, alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et après avoir posé ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, expliqua tout à Nyo : Le sang, le mort, Mathieu, Bruce et Chris…

-Okay… Souffla finalement Nyo dont le visage c'était peu à peu déconfit. Et qui est le mort ?! Tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-C'est… C'est Kriss… Kriss est mort et Mathieu a trouvé son cadavre… Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait…

Et le salon tomba dans un profond silence… Antoine s'inquiétant de l'état de Mathieu, Nyo encaissant le fait que Kriss ne soit plus de ce monde…

/\\\

Le ciel s'était de nouveau assombri, des nuages grisâtres recouvraient totalement le village et ses alentours. Ne laissant aucune parcelle bleue…

Chris faisait du porte-à-porte, revêtu de sa cape brune dont la capuche couvrait ses cheveux

La tête basse, il ne livrait pas la plus joyeuse des nouvelles, il était vraie…

Il avait déjà prévenu Victor (non sans difficultés), Bob, Alexis Breut et Benjamin que tout le monde surnommait Benzaie. Et là il tapait à la porte de Fréderic, pour ajouter à la liste des gens triste une nouvelle personne… Ce fut Sébastien qui ouvrit :

-Oh… Salut Chris ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?!

-Une mauvaise nouvelle… déclara le jeune homme d'une voix sérieuse. Tu peux appeler Fred, je préfère ne pas avoir à me répéter…

-Okay…

Seb se retourna et beugla :

-Fred ! Tu peux amener tes fesses ici 5 secondes STP ?!

Après quelques insultes adressées à la terre entière, ainsi qu'à un bol de lait trop froid, un grand homme brun et barbu à lunettes apparus enfin. Maugréant encore légèrement.

-Donc, reprit Seb, Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave ?

-Je suis là pour vous informer du décès de Monsieur Kriss Papillon, survenue dans la nuit… De plus, Bruce notre maire nous donne tous rendez-vous ce soir, à 19 heures, sur la place. Pour l'enterrement, mais aussi pour parler de toute cette histoire…

Après quelques secondes, les deux autres réagirent enfin :

-Attend… commença Fréderic… Quoi ?! Kriss ?! Mort ? Mais c'est impossible…

Son visage exprimé bien le fait qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

-Pourtant si… répéta l'homme aux poissons. Mathieu a trouvé son corps ce matin à l'aube… Nous l'enterrons ce soir à 19 heures, nous parlerons aussi des causes du décès…

Fred fronça les sourcils, à la fois triste et en colère. La colère ne le quittait donc jamais ?

Sébastien, lui, acquiesça. Un air amer collé sur le visage, il conclût :

-D'accord, on y sera. Pas de problèmes. Puis ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard entendu et la porte se referma.

Chris repris sa marche vers la maison de Mathieu, pour les prévenir lui et Antoine du rendez-vous sur la place. Puis il continuerait sa route chez Gabriel alias Fanta ou bien chez Nyo si il ne les croisait pas plus tôt…

Même si il sentait qu'il y avait de grande chance à ce que le dessinateur soit avec Antoine et Mathieu… Question de feeling, disons…

/\\\

Bruce quitta François pour aller faire un tour chez Patrick. Il lui fallait rapidement des informations ! Pour une fois qu'il y avait un sujet dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Et il savait que Patrick, fan de livres et d'histoires étranges, serait parfais pour éclairer sa lanterne… Il n'eut même pas à attendre devant la porte, à peine avait-il toqué que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un homme à l'air jovial.

-Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Monsieur le maire ! Commença Patrick qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite si tôt.

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez tous toujours « monsieur le maire », je préfère « Bruce » ! Un prénom c'est plus convivial ! Sourit-il.

-D'accord, Bruce ! Répondit l'autre. Qu'est ce qui t'amène chez moi de si bon matin ?

-Et bien, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement… Chris est déjà passé te voir ou tu n'es au courant de rien ?

-Non, il n'est pas venu, que ce passe-t-il ? Quel est le renseignement dont tu as besoin ? Demanda Axolot, inquiet.

-Ça va te paraitre brutal, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre… Kriss a était trouvé mort, déchiqueté, ce matin. Je soupçonne une histoire de Loups Garous, si cela existe vraiment ce dont je doute encore… Il me faut des renseignements, comparer les traces de griffures, et trouver comment éradiquer ce fléau entre-autre… Tu as ce qu'il me faut ? Il faut agir vite, ce soir une nouvelle personne va mourir ! Plus on en saura sur ces bêtes mystiques, plus nos chance de les vaincre serons grandes !

Bruce s'agitait dans tous les sens, et Patrick était conscient de la gravité de la situation. Il mit donc sa tristesse et sa panique de côté et répondis professionnellement :

-D'accord, entre ! Je dois avoir des livres et des témoignages sur le sujet quelque part… Il va aussi falloir aller sur les lieux du crime pour étudier les traces des bêtes, ainsi que pour estimer l'heure du décès et donc savoir l'heure de chasse de ces hybrides…

Patrick laissa Bruce dans son grand salon lumineux et partit dans sa bibliothèque. Il revint ensuite avec de vieux livres aux couvertures sombres et des feuilles jauni par le temps.

Ils lurent longtemps, notant quelques informations et exprimant leurs points de vue et leurs inquiétudes, puis ils partirent du côté de la grange pour voir si ces traces confirmaient leurs doutes…

/\\\

Les heures passaient, le ciel s'était découvert, et le soleil déclinait peu à peu vers l'horizon. Dessinant la silhouette d'un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir, creusant un large trou dans un champ abandonné loin du village, au côté d'une petite forêt sombre.

François lança une dernière fois la terre au loin et s'essuya le front avec sa manche. Laissant de nouveau une tache de terre sur sa peau suffisamment salit.

La tombe de Kriss était prête à l'accueillir pour son dernier voyage.

Déjà le cloché sonnait 7 heures du soir au loin. François laissa Pupuce planté à la verticale et sortit du champ pour rejoindre le sentier, puis la place.

Bruce attendait sur l'estrade, surveillant du coin de l'œil les villageois ce dirigeant vers lui… Chris avait fait du bon boulot, tout le monde était présent.

Mathieu avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais Antoine continuait de le couver du regard.

Les visages étaient tristes et graves.

Quand tous furent à portée de voix, silencieux et attentif, Bruce commença :

-C'est un dur jour aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, Kriss est mort. Et il n'avait vécu que trop peu…

Toutes les têtes étaient basses. Patrick laissé enfin aller ses émotions, et se confortait sur l'épaule de François. Qui l'entourait de ses bras et frottait doucement son dos.

-Il était pour nous un ami, repris Bruce. Presque un frère ! Fou et réfléchit à la fois, nous perdons un grand homme…

Alexis acquiesçait, approuvant ces paroles. Antoine tenait les épaules de Mathieu, lui montrant son soutien.

-Nous avons enquêtés aujourd'hui, Patrick, Chris et moi-même, et nous avons découvert une chose qui ne nous enfoncera que plus dans le malheur… Patrick, si tu veux…

L'Axolot avait lâché le Fossoyeur et avait relevé la tête. Si Bruce expliquait très bien les faits rationnels, il laissait les choses plus étranges à son ami.

Celui-ci grimpa sur l'estrade et s'adressa à la foule, la voix légèrement cassé.

-Il semblerait que les meurtriers de Kriss soient… des Loups Garous… Donc des villageois qui à la nuit tombée se métamorphoseraient pour tuer. D'après nos études, il y en aurait quatre. Quatre d'entre nous, présent ici même, auraient tués Kriss…

La foule se lança des regards. Quelques murmures s'élevaient. « Des Loups Garous ? » « C'est vrai ? » « Lesquels d'entre nous ont tués Kriss ? », « Lesquels d'entre nous font semblant ? », «Lesquels d'entre nous vont encore tuer ce soir ? », « Lesquels d'entre nous… vont mourir ? »… Patrick continua :

-Nous avons pris une décision horriblement difficile, qui causera des pertes, mais sachez que les Loups nous tuerons, nous autres, simples villageois, jusqu'aux dernier si nous n'agissons pas… Bruce et moi-même avons donc décidé… De tuer 1 personne suspecte par jour, jusqu'à ce que les 4 loups soient éliminés…

Des exclamations d'indignation explosèrent dans la foule. Bruce reprit le rôle d'orateur et signala à Patrick qu'il pouvait rejoindre François.

-Calmez-vous messieurs ! Demain, quelqu'un seras de nouveau trouvé mort ! C'est un fait ! Et nous n'allons pas nous laisser mourir, pas sans combattre ! Certains survivront, d'autres non. Mais mieux vaut quelques survivants sans loups, que 4 loups ayant survécus et dont les mains sont tachés du sang de tous les autres non ?

Personne ne répondit. Ils le savaient tous. C'était une solution, la seule pour le moment malheureusement…

-Je vous incite à mener votre petite enquête chacun de votre côté : Bruits suspects, troubles du comportement, etc… Et d'ensuite faire part de vos doutes et de vos suspicions lors des débats qui désigneront la personne à tuer. De plus, les personnes seront abattues d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur… Le poignard étant imprégné d'une vieille magie druidique, il identifiera la nature même de la personne qui meurt sous sa lame.

Chris observait le comportement de chacun. Alors que certaines attitudes étaient normales, d'autres semblait forcés… Chris se promis d'approfondir ses recherches le soir même à l'abri des regards. Bruce avait bien dit qu'il fallait enquêter, mais Chris ne crachait pas sur son don pour lui sauver la vie…

-Oh ! Et dernier point ! Reprit Bruce. Nous savons que les Loups Garous sortent et se transforment entre minuit et 2 heures, j'instaure donc un couvre-feu débutant à 23 heures, et terminant à 4 heures… Il serait regrettable de croiser ces hybrides par mégarde, et de mourir sur le champ. De plus, tout le monde doit dormir dans sa propre maison… Pas de cohabitation !

Puis, après un silence, Bruce descendit de l'estrade, encore tremblant.

Etant maire, personnification du pouvoir et de l'ordre au sein même du village, il était le pilier de la communauté. Et il était donc très probable que les Loups Garous ne le tuent dans les premiers pour semer le désordre dans Ternet… Même si il paraissait confiant, il était terrifié… Presque sûr qu'il ne verrait pas le soleil le lendemain…

/\\\

Passèrent alors quelques longues minutes. Tous étaient plus ou moins bouleversés, ils restèrent sur la place à se remettre et à s'observer tous en chien de faïence.

Quand 20 heures sonna, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Les nuages sombres recouvraient ses derniers rayons. Il faisait presque noir. Des flambeaux furent distribués pour éclairer le chemin et les villageois, certain avaient quelques derniers cadeaux pour Kriss. Des fleurs, des dessins,… qui reposeraient bientôt dans sa tombe. Puis François pris la tête du groupe, longeant le village, et remontant le sentier amenant dans la forêt.

La progression était lente, une ou deux personnes parlaient, seul leurs chuchotements incompréhensibles et les bruits de pas constituaient le fond sonore. La lumière vacillante des flammes éclairait le chemin de terre d'une faible lueur orangé. François marchait avec assurance, devançant les autres de quelques mètres. Il avait déjà posé le corps à côté de la tombe tout à l'heure… Le corps de Kriss… qui était entouré dans un seul linceul… Il n'avait pas de cercueil, mais il se disait que quand tout cela seras finit, si ça se finit un jour, il rendrait un meilleur hommage aux victimes.

La marche semblait interminable. Bob fixait le feu au bout de sa torche, la flamme éclairant ses pupilles d'une lueur orangé, la chaleur réchauffant son visage alors que ses cheveux étaient emportés par la légère brise. Il semblait comme dans un autre monde, loin des ennuis, et Gabriel aurait voulu le rejoindre pour oublier. Le chemin ce faisait de plus en plus tortueux, ils étaient sortis de la ville et empruntaient maintenant le long chemin menant aux arbres sombres et au champ. Gabriel arrêta Bob qui avait failli tomber à cause d'un trou, probablement un terrier de rongeur. Les personnes les suivants les doublèrent, ronchonnant.

-Je vais bien mon Fanfan… Reprit Bob, sortant de sa rêverie… Allez ! On va être dernier, l'ami !

Les trois personnes qui les suivaient les avaient doublés et le groupe les distançait.

Quand devant eux, Bob et Fanta s'étaient stoppés net, Antoine avait failli s'écrouler sur eux. Grommelant, il dépassait les deux amis. Mathieu et Nyo le suivait. Ce fut quand le chevelue sortit de ses pensées qu'il entendit devant lui quelqu'un parlait à un autre. Les deux personnes chuchotaient, il ne reconnaissait pas leurs voix et ne pouvait les voir dans le noir. Mais il détailla quelques phrases, devinant quelques mots…

-Ces loups vont tous nous tués, on n'est pas assez fort pour luter… Ma vie n'a pas assez duré… Moi qui aurais voulu connaitre l'amour… Au moins une fois… Une petite femme et un enfant… Dégouté…

-Ouais… J'ai déjà eu une aventure, et je ne regrette rien… Les meilleures années de ma vie... Ces derniers jours, je vais les vivres à fond… Tenter le plus de choses possible !

-J'comprends… Et j'espère que les autres vont faire pareil… Il serait con de ne pas tout tenter avant la fin…

-Carrément… Je vais me cuisiner mon ragout préféré, il est chère à faire mais, pour la semaine qu'il nous reste à vivre… Je-

Mais Antoine n'écoutait déjà plus… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien tenté de fou dans sa vie… Il aurait voulu connaitre l'amour aussi… Enfin… Il l'avait connu, mais pas expérimenté… Il n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'il voulait… Si ce qu'il ressentait été une grande amitié, ou un début d'amour… La barrière était tellement fine, il ne savait pas si il l'avait franchi…

-Antoine, tu marches plus droit ! Fait gaffe tu vas tomber dans la boue ! Après je dis ça, je dis rien…

Il était vraie que sa voie était douce, qu'il était attentionné, mignon, et drôle… Et puis, il ressemblait à un petit animal fragile à protéger… Surtout ces dernières heures… Mais… amour ou forte amitié ?

-T'inquiète pas, Mathieu, je gère…

-Bah… C'est ça qui m'inquiète en fait… Avait repris le petit châtain sur le ton de la rigolade pour tenter de radoucir la lourde tension qui pesait…

Antoine ne savait vraiment pas… Mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre… Il aurait voulu avoir une longue et belle vie en couple avec celui ou celle qu'il aimait… Mais ce faire brusquer par le peu de temps qui leur restait… Pourquoi il lui fallait toujours un truc ultra grave pour qu'il ose franchir le pas ?!

Enfin, la troupe s'arrêta. François planta son flambeau à côté de la petite croix en bois, permettant ainsi à la tombe d'être éclairé. Tous étaient silencieux, mais les paroles télépathiques fusaient. Tous adressaient une prière ou un message, à Kriss ou à Dieu, silencieusement.

Bruce rejoignit François et lui intima de descendre le corps et le linceul dans la tombe. Le Fossoyeur s'exécuta et avec l'aide de Patrick posa soigneusement leur ami au fond de son dernier lit. Puis Bruce commença son discours officiel :

-Comme je l'ai dit il y a une heure, nous perdons aujourd'hui un ami, un frère… Il avait une femme et une fille, qu'il aimait autant qu'elles l'aimaient, et notre tristesse est là pour elles-aussi… Je leur ai fait parvenir une lettre, elles sont au courant désormais… Et même si la petite ne comprend pas encore tout, nous sommes tristes pour elles… Ce bon vieux gaillard nous auras bien fait rire et maintenant il nous fait pleurer. Mais il faut savoir rester fort car il n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous apitoyons, du moins pas maintenant. Il aurait voulu que nous sauvions le plus possible d'entre nous… C'est pour cela qu'il faut se tenir les coudes les uns les autres et se soutenir mutuellement. Le malheur ne fait que commencer, et nous savons tous bien malgré nous que demain une nouvelle tombe reposera au côté de celle-ci… Mais nous allons tout faire pour arrêter le massacre au plus vite. De plus, je tenais à tous vous dire que vous avez été de merveilleuses personnes et que ça a été un honneur d'être votre Maire. Ainsi, celui qui ne se réveilleras pas demain sauras qu'il a été un ami, une pièce du puzzle qui constitue Ternet comme Kriss l'a été. Et on l'en remerciera… Aussi, si c'est moi qui perds la vie ce soir, je désigne en seconds Axolot et Chris. Ils m'ont étés d'une grande aide, tout aussi formidable, ils cultiveront l'ordre et seront le nouveau pilier du village… Merci…

Puis s'en suivis le silence de la nuit…Seuls les criquets et autres insectes nocturne brisaient le calme ambiant. Les personnes ayant ramené des objets pour Kriss les posèrent un par un aux côtés du corps. La flamme du flambeau éclairant la tombe vacillait toujours, emporté par la faible brise des nuits d'été, assombrissant les visages. Donnant un air encore plus sinistre à la scène qui paraissait presque irréel. Peu à peu, les villageois retournèrent chez eux. Après tout, il était presque 22 heures et il fallait terminer tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant 23 heures, début du couvre-feu.

François, lui, recouvrait la sépulture de Kriss de terre. Refermant la tombe pour de bon... Patrick lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui dire au revoir, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et avouant espérer grandement qu'ils se retrouveraient en vie le lendemain.

Chris continuait ses réflexions. Il avait décidé de laisser de côté toutes sortes de différents qu'il pourrait avoir avec les autres villageois. En commençant par Victor, qu'il n'appréciait pas trop. Il était vraie qu'il trouvait ça très étrange de parler de pseudo-crimes fait pour l'amour du… Cinéma c'est ça? C'était comme du théâtre en fait… Un art peut connue du petit peuple que ce Bonnefoy appréciait plus qu'il ne fallait. Cet homme affirmait qu'il avait tué des gens car ceux-ci n'appréciés pas le travail de ces première pièce mondiales. Puis avait décidé de terminer ses crimes dans ce petit village perdu… Mais il fallait tourner la page sur cette histoire ! Du moins pendant cette dur période…

Il décida donc de rattraper ce pseudo-criminel avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. L'agrippant par la manche de sa veste brune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chris ? Demanda Victor, apparemment étonné que l'autre homme ne s'approche de lui.

-Je voudrais qu'on s'explique un peu… Expliqua Chris. Abordant un visage peut-être inquiet, mais en tout cas sans mauvaises attentions envers l'autre.

-Okay… Je t'écoute ! Répliqua le pseudo-criminel, les bras croisés sur son torse avec un air sérieux.

-Je sais qu'entre nous ça ne va pas fort… Même pas fort du tout… Mais j'aimerais que l'on mette de côté nos conflits. Que l'on reparte de zéro, Du moins pour le moment. Les temps sont trop graves pour continuer nos Gamineries. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes plutôt que de nous rejeter continuellement. Et j'aimerais que tu fasses ça pour moi… Et même si ce n'est pas pour moi, fait le pour les autres villageois… On a déjà trop de problèmes pour en rajouter inutilement. C'est d'accord ?

Victor parut réfléchir un instant, partagé entre l'envie de rembarré ce Poisson, et l'envie de lui tendre la main… Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette histoire de Loups. Il ne se sentait même pas concerné. Son seul objectif été de vivre le plus longtemps possible. De survivre au milieu de cette cohue. Mais s'il refusait cette offre, il serait peut-être suspecté, et cela voudrait forcément dire qu'il risquerait de se faire accuser le lendemain ! Et il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Il avait toujours donné la mort, jamais il ne la recevrait. En plus il y avait cette chose en expansion à l'autre bout du monde. Le Cinéma… Ce truc peu connue, dont les scènes racontent des centaines d'histoires, et que les simples villageois devraient apprendre à connaitre. Cette chose à laquelle il tenait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup… Jusqu'à dépasser les bornes. Jusqu'à atterrir dans ce trou perdu pour ce faire oublier… Bref, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Il n'avait pas survécu à son passé pour se faire tuer aussi bêtement. Comme avait dit Chris, il fallait qu'ils se calment tous les deux !

-J'accepte ! Répondis-t-il d'un air solennel, en tendant la paume en avant pour que, d'une poignée de main, le marché soit conclus.

L'autre resta pantois devant la réponse de Victor, et devant sa main tendue. Puis il secoua la tête, sourit légèrement et empoigna la main de son « ex-ennemi » qui lui sourit également.

Il fallait mieux se souder pour survivre non ?

/\\\

.

.

.

 **Voila pour cette fois! Est-ce que ce chapitre étais trop long? Ou juste bien? Le chapitre 3 seras ENCORE plus long alors... Il me faut savoir! ^^ (Comme ça je peux le couper en deux au pire)**

 **J'espères que ça vous à plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review juste en dessous! Je veux avoir des avis! :')**

 **Est-ce que je passe du temps à écrire cette fic pour rien? xD (J'espère pas... :'3) Est-ce qu'il n'y a que 5 personnes qui aiment? :'3 Est-ce que les licornes sont unijambistes à la naissance? Wait... What?**

 **Bref! Bisous et A LA PROCHAINE! :-D**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

_**Hey cher lecteurs! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Remis des évènements du Vendredi 13 qui ce sont passés il y a un peu plus de 10 jours maintenant? J'espères pour vous! Moi je dis: Je n'ai pas peur. Nous n'avons pas peur. Courage à ceux qui on étaient les plus touchés! *Bisous***_

 _ **Bref! J'espères que ces évènements ne se répéterons plus... "You may say I'm a dreamer, but i'm not the only one..." u.u Même si c'est impossible, mais révons ensemble...**_

 _ **Sinon, voila le nouveau chapitre de LMDT! C'est le chapitre 3 bébé! Je l'ai coupé en deux parties équivalentes... Sinon 7600 mots c'est vraiment trop nan? Du coup ça fait 2 fois 3700~.**_

 _ **Voici ainsi la première partie de la première nuit! J'espère que vous aimerez!**_

 _ **J'en profites pour remerciez les Favoriters (non ce mot n'existe pas, oui je m'en fou.. u.u xD) les Followers, les reviewers et enfin les viewers silencieux! *Câlin de petit comité***_

 _ **Bisous et Bonne lectuuureuuhh!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 – partie 1 :**_

La nuit était finalement tombée sur le village de Ternet. Le clocher sonnait 22 heures, et tout le monde se pressait vers sa maison…

Tout le monde, sauf Antoine, qui lui était torturé par les paroles qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure… Il était vrai que sa vie allait forcément être abrégée à un moment ou à un autre… Il en était presque sûr… Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses derniers jours…

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sur ses sentiments pour Mathieu… Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour. Peut-être une forte amitié ?... Et puis, aimer un homme ? Etait-il de ce bord ?

Il s'assit sur un vieux banc, à quelques pas de sa maison, et pris sa tête entre ses mains… Il réfléchissait… Que ressentait-il pour Mathieu ? Avait-il déjà eu une réaction étrange face à ce regard azur ? Comment trouvait-il son ami ?

Le silence de la nuit, la lune qui commence à sortir de derrière les nuages sombres, doucement… Il s'efforça à répondre à ses interrogations alors que la fraicheur nocturne le faisait déjà frissonner sous son vieux manteau… Déjà, il trouvait son ami beau, il n'avait pas à le cacher. Tout le monde pouvait trouver son ami beau sans en être amoureux… Et puis, il avait tout pour plaire ce petit châtain... Sa petite taille, sa carrure, son intelligence, son humour, son sourire, ses beaux yeux, et ses tonnes de qualités… Houlà, Antoine commençait à se faire peur… « _Bref, passons !_ » Ce dit-il avec empressement, plongeant encore plus son visage au creux de ses mains tièdes.

Réactions étranges ? Envers Mathieu ? Quelquefois peut-être ? Parfois, il avait de drôle d'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais il avait toujours pris ses idées saugrenues pour de simples signes de fatigues… Le fait qu'il veuille prendre le châtain dans les bras pendant des heures quand ils gagnaient une compétition de village quelconque, qu'il se perde dans ses yeux bleus quand il réfléchissait, qu'il sourit quand l'autre sourit et soit triste quand l'autre est triste… Ce matin encore, il avait eu une réaction un peu étrange face à Mathieu. Quand celui-ci était terrassé par la tristesse de la perte de Kriss… Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire oublier la dureté de la vie, le faire de nouveau rire, le sentir contre lui… Ça ne faisait que renforcer son incompréhension tout ça… Forte amitié ? Amour ? « _Putain !_ » S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans les petits graviers rouges étalés sur le sol du chemin. Faisant voler un peu de poussière.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Mathieu… Toujours pareil… Il n'en était pas sûr… ou, du moins, ne voulait pas encore le croire… Il avait déjà eu ce genre de réflexions envers son ami, mais il c'était toujours dit qu'il avait tout son temps… Maintenant, il ne l'avait plus, ce temps… Et il lui fallait une réponse en vitesse !

Une chouette hulula de nouveau, au loin dans la foret, et dans le champ qui faisait maintenant cimetière, on pouvait voir la tombe enfin terminé de Kriss, et le point orange qui n'était d'autre que la torche qui brulait toujours. François avait terminé de recouvrir le corps, et sa silhouette noire dans la nuit avançait avec vitesse vers sa demeure, Pupuce à la main. La lune, ronde et blanche, sorti enfin de derrière les nuages. Eclairant le village de toute sa lumière blafarde…

Antoine continuait toujours à réfléchir à fond, faisant chauffer son cerveau… Ce posant des tonnes de questions plus ou moins compliqué à la minutes… Son crane commença à lui faire mal… Il grogna sous la douleur et décida de rentré… Satanée migraine… Il se leva, une main tout contre l'arrière de son crâne, et avança en titubant jusqu'à sa maison qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres. La lumière blanche de la pleine lune éclairant ses pas… Il réfléchirait à tout ça demain… Mais, il en était presque sur… La réponse n'allait pas forcément lui plaire… Ou plaire à Mathieu…

/\\\

Chris rentrait chez lui, apaisé du fait qu'il ait fait la paix avec son ancien ennemi. Même si ce n'était que temporaire…Il avait même cru voir une lueur de malice dans les yeux de Victor. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui se faisait une idée ou si l'autre était réellement étrange… Il fut vite rattrapé par la réalité quand il vit par la fenêtre la pleine lune qui les narguait du triste sort qu'elle leurs livrait.

Bruce avait demandé à chaque villageois de faire de leurs mieux pour trouver les Loups Garous, et Chris n'avait pas refusé cette tache… Il avait ressorti sa vieille boule de cristal de sous un placard…

Cette boule, transparente, qui reflétait légèrement les éléments alentours… Chris ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis un bail. Avant, vers ses 16 ans, il parcourait le pays de village en village. Proposant aux personnes qui le voulait de les informer sur leur avenir, ou d'en connaitre plus sur tel ou tel personne…

Il avait gagné son don de sa mère, qui lui avait légué cette sphère aussi. Et il vivait bien cette vie, voyageant, aidant le peuple à sa façon… Mais, la sorcellerie avais était interdite par le clergé. Et ça, il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Des gardes lui avaient tendus un piège. Ils attendaient aux côtés de son cheval que le jeunot revienne pour l'attraper et le bruler illico…Même si il trouvait que son don n'était pas vraiment de la sorcellerie, ce n'était pas ce que pensait l'église.

Il avait alors eu cette vision dans cette boule qu'il gardait toujours. Pendant qu'il sortait de chez un client qui l'avait invité chez lui. Il avait appris que les gardes l'emporteraient tout près de son destrier, et il c'était vu hurlant alors que le feu lui léchait les jambes. Brulant sa peau à vif.

Il avait alors couru, loin, sans que les gardes ne le voient. Sa fragile sphère en cristal logé entre ses mains moites. Il avait couru à travers champs et avait fini dans ce village après plusieurs jours à airer. Cachant sa boule dans un buisson à l'abri des regards, il avait inventé une histoire sans queue ni tête pour persuader le maire du moment de lui offrir un abri. Et dans cette petite maison, il avait grandi… Utiliser son don lui manquait ! Lui qui pouvait prévoir les événements important. En plus, il avait eu l'habitude de tenir cette lourde sphère dans ses mains toute sa jeunesse. Il avait donc acheté un bocal rond à la personne qui gérait la fonte, utilisant parfois du verre. Chris avait ensuite était jusqu'à la rivière non-loin et avait rempli son bocal neuf d'eau et de bébés poissons. Ainsi, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir sa boule de cristal avec lui… Et puis, il les aimait bien ces poissons !

C'était ironique au fond, son don avait failli lui couter la vie il y a de cela 10 ans, et aujourd'hui il pourrait le sauver, lui et les autres villageois.

Il espérait ne rien avoir perdu de ses capacités… Ça allait être dur de reprendre après 10 ans sans voyance. Mais il le fallait. Même si il pouvait se concentrer sur une seule personne en y mettant toute son énergie, il finirait bien par tomber sur un loup une de ces nuits…

Il ferma tous ses volets, sa porte à double tour, et ne posa que 5 petites bougies autour de sa vieille sphère. Plongeant dans la pénombre le reste de son habitat. Il fit bruler quelque herbe facilitant sa concentration et dépoussiéra avec soins sa boule de cristal, la légère fumée emplissant déjà l'espace. Quand la sphère fut suffisamment propre et que Chris se sentit prés à retrouver son don, il posa ses paumes sur la surface vitreuse. Sa concentration remontant petit à petit, il ferma ses yeux et réfléchit très vite à qui explorer. Son choix fut vite fixé : Victor.

Il avait l'impression de trahir le pacte qu'il avait tissé à peine quelques minutes avant, mais il trouvait son ami vraiment étrange. Et puis il avait déjà un antécédent dans le crime non ?

Il sentit son lien psychique lui échapper, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le nom. Pas qu'il se perde dans ses pensées. Et puis, le choix était fait, trop tard !

Il recommença donc à penser au nom Victor, son subconscient lui affichant les images qu'il avait de son presqu'ami. Il s'accrochait au lien psychique de toutes ses forces. Ses mains contre le cristal étaient comme collés. Il avait chaud. Et il la sentit, la petite décharge. Comme des frissons, qui descendaient dans ses bras pour s'étaler dans ses mains. C'était le signal que la sphère avait le lien avec Victor.

Le signal était beaucoup plus faible que dans ses souvenirs… Il avait perdu la main apparemment… Mais, il resta concentré, sentant déjà le contact faiblir sous ses doigts.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et fixa la sphère. La sondant du regard jusqu'à voir au plus profond d'elle… Seul lui y voyait d'étranges choses… Une fumée de toutes les couleurs semblait emplir la sphère, y dessinant différents éléments. Chris se concentra encore, jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'entrer dans le cristal, la fumée l'entourant. Les formes se solidifiant.

Il vit Victor, assis sur son lit. C'était un souvenir appartenant au pseudo-criminel apparemment, datant de la veille au soir. Lors de la première attaque.

L'atmosphère était toujours brumeuse, Chris n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude… Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur l'image flou de Victor assis sur son lit. Les éléments redevinrent solides, mais il ne garderait pas le contact longtemps…

Il put observer Victor, les mains empoignants sa chevelure touffue. Il était assis sur son lit. Une fenêtre ouverte sur la droite du criminel laissait entrer la lumière blanche de la lune. Eclairant les draps immaculés du lit défait. Rien ne bougeait, et malgré le fait que Chris mettait tout ce qu'il avait dans la connexion, les sons lui parvenaient étouffé. Soudain, Victor sortie sa tête d'entre ses mains et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Fixant la lune d'un œil vitreux. Son souffle était devenu lourd. Il respirait fort, tel un animal, et il se leva d'un bon.

Apparemment ça tête lui faisait mal car il la prit entre ses mains et grogna. Il grogna comme un chien méchant, comme un loup sur sa garde, il était devenu une bête… En quelques pas, l'homme sortie de sa demeure, suivis difficilement par Chris qui tenté de maintenir le fil du souvenir. Puis, Victor contracta ses muscles, écartant les bras et faisant face à l'astre blanc dans le ciel. Son dos s'arqua, ses jambes grandirent, de longs poils aussi brun que ses précédents cheveux sortirent de sous sa peau à une vitesse surprenante et sa mâchoire craqua en s'agrandissant pour devenir c'elle d'un loup. La bête mis humaine hurla à la lune.

Et Chris se retrouva face à un Victor transformé. Il était l'un des Loups Garous, maintenant il le savait ! Mais il avait peur que les autres villageois ne le croient pas quand il affirmerait ça. Qu'ils pensent tous qu'il ne cherche qu'à causer un nouvel affront. Il était coincé… Et puis, Victor n'allait pas confirmer que c'était lui qui tuait les autres villageois. Chris se dit qu'il arriverait surement à trouver une excuse. Il avait pensé pendant quelque temps qu'il pourrait avouer à tout le monde qu'il était voyant, qu'il avait vu Victor dans sa boule de cristal, et qu'il en était certain désormais. Mais, faire ceci voudrais dire se rendre. Engendrer sa propre mort. Alors il cherchera quelque chose d'autre. Il pourrait prétexter un bruit, ou la drôle d'attitude du criminel…

Soudain il sentit un nouveau frisson d'énergie parcourir ses bras brusquement. Ses mains se décollèrent de la sphère d'elles même et Chris fut brusquement tirée de sa vision. Il avait perdu le fil du souvenir de Victor, il était partit trop loin dans ses pensées. Il ne put retenir un juron :

-Merde ! Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan ! Je… Il y avait les autres loups ! J'aurais pu connaitre les 3 autres si… si… Putain ! Il fit un geste sec de la main droite, qui tapa une bougie qui s'écrasa sur le sol en s'éteignant. Rependant sa cire sur le parquet en bois de sa maison.

Il souffla les bougies. En colère contre sois même de ne pas avoir pu contrôler la connexion. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Son esprit était comme vidé de son énergie après cette expérience. Il rangea donc soigneusement la sphère de cristal. Puis après avoir éteint les différentes herbes telles que l'encens, la résine ou les graines, il nourrit ses poissons et se coucha. L'heure du couvre-feu étant atteinte depuis longtemps…

A peine étalé sur le lit, dans le noir complet, il s'endormi. Sa conscience ayant besoin de se recharger en énergie. Il ne put entendre le hurlement lointain d'un Loup, appelant ses confrères à le rejoindre sous les rayons blafards de la pleine lune... Un nouveau mort, bientôt, à déplorer…

/\\\

Mathieu avait tenté de dormir par tous les moyens. Mais, comme à leurs habitudes, quand le châtain ne pensait à rien et qu'ils avaient la place, ils en profitaient. Et c'était ainsi que Mathieu n'avait pas eu le calme dont il avait besoin pour dormir.

« *Bordel ! Vous pouvaient pas vous la fermer cinq secondes ! J'essaie de dormir ! _*_ Pensa-t-il

- _Mais… On s'ennuie nous…_

-OUAIS GROS ! ON N'EST PAS FATIGUES TU SAIS… C'EST LA FAUTE À BABYLONE !

\- *Ouais c'est ça ! Maintenant chut je dors ! _*_ » Et enfin, le silence s'abat dans la tête de Mathieu…

Mais le châtain se rend compte qu'une chanson vient lui prendre la tête. Le forçant à se souvenir des paroles et de battre la cadence sans pouvoir faire autrement…

« *OH NAN ! Tu vas pas commencer toi aussi !*

- _ **J'suis désolé, mais c'est trop vide pour moi ! Le silence ne sert qu'à être comblé non ?**_

\- *Ou à DORMIR ! Tu connais ? DORMIR ?!*

- **Bordel Gamin! Même si on se la fermerait tous, et que le Gosse arrêterait de chialer, tu pourrais pas dormir!**

- _Mais… j'… je pleure… pas… d'a… d'a… d'abord…_

\- *Toi le Geek tu te la ferme ! Et toi aussi Patron! T'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis, je dormirais déjà là! _*_

- **Tu m'fais rire! Tu viens de perdre un ami, de chialer tout contre ton Toinou chérie, et maintenant il y a un danger de mort qui plane sur chacun d'entre nous, et tu vas me dire que t'aurais pu fermer l'œil Gamin?!**

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Mathieu ne se réponde à lui-même, réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle les voix venant de son propre subconscient lui rappelle tout ça :

« *Je… Alors, déjà, c'est pas « Mon Toinou chérie » ! Hein ! commença-t-il _*_

- **Vous entendez l'Gamin ?! Ahahah ! Tu peux pas nous mentir à nous ! Ahah…**

\- *Juste… Ta gueule !*

- **C'est pas mon problème hein ! Bon sinon, j'te disais… Tu vas pas réussir à dormir, et j'ai donc-**

\- *TAIS-TOI ! Il faut que je dorme ! Juste… que je dorme ! J'suis fatigué Bordel ! *

- **Alors déjà Gamin, tu me coupe pas dans mes phrases parce 'que sinon je te fou une migraine qui ferrait même flancher un cheval !** répondit froidement la voix grave et rocailleuse.

\- *Essaye ! Toute façon t'aurais mal aussi ! T'es coincé bébé ! Ah !*

- **Tu préfères peut-être que je prenne le contrôle de ton corps et que j'aille baiser tous les mecs du village en commençant par Antoine ?!**

\- *Alors 1 : arrête avec Antoine, compris ? Et 2 : T'es bien drôle ! Mais vous n'existez pas ! J'suis malade ! J'entends des voix qui ne sont d'autre que moi-même… J'parle tout seul…*

- _ **Permet moi d'en douter Mathieu…**_

-BIEN SÛR QU'ON EXISTE GROS !

- _Tu… tu crois pas… en nous ?_

- **Gamin… Tu serais surpris…**

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas qu'un trouble de la personnalité mineur. Mais un état complexe de ton esprit, ayant fractionné en parts tes humeurs et tes actions. Et leurs donnant une telle individualité que ta propre conscience s'est fractionnée. Il est aussi possible qu'une des parts prenne le dessus temporairement. Tel un arbre, tu es le tronc et nous sommes les branches en quelques sortes. Bref, nous existons réellement mon ami !

 _-*_ Je me fais de plus en plus peur là… Et en plus je continue à m'enfoncer en continuant de parler seul… _*_

 _-_ **Bon Gamin, on s'en branle ! Sache juste que tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir là. Et apparemment tu n'aimes pas trop nous laissé empiéter sur la partie consciente de ton esprit. En plus Bruce a dit qu'il fallait que chacun enquête… Tu n'as qu'à te lever et regarder discrètement par la fenêtre ? Le couvre feux est tombé il y a environs une h** **eure… Les gentils toutous vont bientôt sortir ! Et plutôt que de te faire chier, essayes de découvrir leurs identités !**

 _\- *_ Mais ! S'ils me voient ils vont me buter ! *

- **Mais nan ! Enfin si mais bon, allez ! Go ! Sinon j'te raconte c'que j'ai fait à la partie la plus innocente de ton être hier soir… Et j'te dis… C'est pas beau à entendre… Enfin pour moi si mais bon… Tout est relatif ! Haha !**

Mathieu c'était déjà rassis sur son lit, ses mains sur les genoux. Il avait repoussé sa folie loin dans son subconscient et avait maintenant la paix. Ses personnalités ne pouvaient pas revenir quand Mathieu était en état d'éveil… Du moins, c'était son côté intellectuel qui lui avait dit… Et il avait toujours raison… normalement…

Mathieu se couvrit donc de vêtements noirs. Sa maison était déjà plongée dans la pénombre. Ainsi, il se fonderait dans la noirceur de chez lui. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et passa le haut de sa tête. Et il attendit, scrutant le chemin, admirant la lune, observant les millions d'étoiles qui constituaient les constellations. Il se perdait dans le ciel, l'analysant. Remarquant que les nuances de bleue sombre n'étaient pas toutes les même. Alors que certains coins de ciel avaient presque l'air noirs, d'autres étaient plus clairs. Et les étoiles, blanches comme la lune, formaient des cercles dans le ciel. Parfois, une brève étoile filante traversait une petite parcelle de l'étendue céleste. L'odeur fraiche de l'herbe, de la terre et des fleurs emplissait les poumons de l'humain, si petit sous cet univers infini, scrutant le bleu sombre du ciel avec le bleu clair de ses yeux…

Que la nuit avait l'air paisible… Que la nuit cachait bien son jeu…

Alors que Mathieu observait les fins nuages, qui flottaient doucement dans le ciel, passant parfois devant des étoiles, en découvrant d'autre au grès du vent, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas. Il se cacha par réflexe quelques temps, n'écoutant que les sons. Un grognement sourd, encore des bruits de pas. Ça venait de quelques par vers sa droite, à quelques maisons de là, mais il n'avait pas envie de vérifié pour le moment. Un mouvement mal placé ou un bruit de trop et les Loups se jetteraient sur lui sans retenus ! Il entendit de nouveaux pas, plus loin, mais cette fois vers les maisons à sa gauche. Puis un sinistre craquement à sa droite suivis de près par un hurlement glaçant. Et des grognements qui passaient tout près de chez lui, comme si les loups des maisons de gauches rejoignaient celui de droite.

Il se rendit soudain compte que tout cela était réel, que le moindre de ses actes pourraient lui coûter la vie… Son sang se glaça… Il avait l'impression que le temps c'était ralentit alors que les grognements animal et les bruits de griffes sur le sol se faisaient entendre.

Et ça s'approchait…

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à rester calme, et respira profondément. Toujours le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer… Et doucement, tout doucement, le plus gracieusement possible, il se retourna de nouveau et poussa sur ses jambes pour pouvoir observer le spectacle effrayant qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui. Ses gestes étaient souples, calculés, et il se retrouva de nouveau accoudé à sa fenêtre sans que les autres ne l'aient repérés. A couvert pour voir sans être vu. Pour le moment, tout allais bien…

Pour le moment…

Il rouvrit les yeux doucement, et vit les quatre criminels. Trois des Loups regardaient la lune avec passion, le dernier scrutait l'horizon comme à la recherche de la proie idéale. Ils venaient de s'arrêter au beau milieu du chemin. Entre la maison de Mathieu, et la maison de son voisin d'en face, Patrick. Celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef de meute se retourna vers la maison d'Axolot, détaillant la façade de l'une de ses victimes potentielles. Les hauts murs blancs sous la lumière de la lune, ses volets plus sombre, et le calme qui semblait régner autour de la bâtisse. Puis, le Loup se tourna vers la maison de Mathieu, et fixa le châtain intensément. Le sang du petit homme se figea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voilà pour cette fois! Bah du coup on peut dire que c'est un cliff' nan? Mourra, mourra pas? Vous le saurez dans la prochaine partie de ce chapitre! ;-)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé cette foi? Trop court, trop long, trop chiant? N'hésitez pas à lâcher une Review pour me faire savoir votre avis, jeunes padawans!**

 **Bisous et à dans deux semaines! Smackk!**


	5. Chapitre 3 - Partie 2

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, chères lectrices ou lecteurs! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour la deuxième partie du Chapitre 3 de ma chère fiction d'amûr... :3**_

 _ **J'espères que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira autant, voir même plus, que les autres chapitres! :D**_

 _ **J'en profites pour remercier ceux qui suivent, fav', postent des reviews et lisent tout simplement cette fiction! Je vous z'aime fort fort fort! *Bisous partout* :3**_

 _ **Bon, ces temps si le Lycée c'est chaud... Je ne dors presque plus la nuit, j'ai la flemme pour tout, et je n'arrive même plus à avancer sur l'écriture de mes fictions ou autres collaborations... SOMMEIIIILLLEUUHH! Du coup, j'essaierais d'avancer dans l'écriture le plus possible pendant les vacances qui arrivent... Mais je privilégie un minimum la qualité par rapport au rythme de publication... u.u (J'ai encore un peu d'avance... Mais pas plus d'un moi! x0 )**_

 _ **Bref! Je vous souhaite une bonne lectures et, on se retrouve en bas! :D**_

 _ **/\\\**_

 _ **/\\\**_

 _ **/\\\**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 - partie 2 :**_

 _Ils venaient de s'arrêter au beau milieu du chemin. Entre la maison de Mathieu, et la maison de son voisin d'en face, Patrick. Celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef de meute se retourna vers la maison d'Axolot, détaillant la façade de l'une de ses victimes potentielles. Les hauts murs blancs sous la lumière de la lune, ses volets plus sombre, et le calme qui semblait régner autour de la bâtisse. Puis, le Loup se tourna vers la maison de Mathieu, et fixa le châtain intensément. Le sang du petit homme se figea._

Le temps c'était arrêté, non ? Le schizophrène ne chercha pas et s'accroupit doucement sur le sol de sa maison. Sans bruit à part le froissement léger de ses vêtements sombres. Fixant, lui aussi, les yeux noirs de la bête brune dans lesquels brillait une lueur démentielle. Il la lâchât du regard seulement quand l'échange visuel fut obstrué par le montant du mur. Mathieu pris une bouffé d'air, il ne se souvenait pas avoir respiré depuis un temps, et se colla au mur sous la fenêtre quand il entendit le Loup grogner méchamment. Comme si il communiquait avec les 3 autres.

Alors qu'il imaginait déjà les 4 Loups foncer sur lui. Commençant par le mordre, leurs baves gluantes entrant dans sa chair, leurs crocs pointus le relâchant pour le blesser autre part, le faisant hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce que la sensation soit trop forte et le fasse tomber dans les pommes, s'abandonnant à la mort, Il entendit un autre grognement plus féroce qui venait d'un autre Loup.

Il se reprit alors et se força à écouter l'échange bruyant entre les deux Loups. Il risqua un petit coup d'œil d'une demie seconde et il vit que le Chef avait l'air d'être en « léger » différent avec un autre des Loups de la meute. Un peu plus grand, plus sombre, dont les grognements étaient plus forts et plus graves…

Alors que Mathieu se rasseyait, il remarqua qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de celui que le Loup Alpha avait choisi comme prochaine victime. Ils étaient toujours entre sa maison et c'elle de Patrick. Peut-être que ces bêtes féroces allaient plutôt attaquer le fan d'étrangetés ?

Il se surprit à espérer que ce soit le cas… Au fond de lui, une partie suppliée n'importe quelle divinité que Patrick ai était choisi par ces bêtes à sa place… Et il en avait terriblement honte… C'était horrible d'espérer la mort d'un ami à la place de la sienne…

Il fut de nouveau sorti de ses funestes pensées par un grognement plus menaçant que les autres, ainsi que par deux bruits de lourdes chutes… Vite suivis par d'autres grognements, des bruits de sauts, de chutes, de coups, de souffles bestiaux et d'hurlements morbides. Mathieu ne pris pas longtemps pour deviner que les deux rivaux étaient en train de se battre, pour une cause encore inconnu au châtain. Est-ce-que le Loup dissident voulait prendre la place de l'Alpha dans le groupe ? Ou bien défendait-il la victime que leur Chef avait choisi peut avant?

La deuxième option avait l'air peu probable… Ces bêtes tuaient de sang-froid, alors pourquoi l'une d'entre elles enfreindrait la règle ?

Et puis, on disait des Loups Garous qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas à leurs victimes durant leurs crimes. Que ce soit un inconnu ou un ami de longue date, les pauvres gens tombant entre leurs griffes finissaient tous en morceaux…

Mathieu risqua un coup d'œil au dehors et y vit le Chef et le dissident s'attaquant inlassablement… Un violent coup de pâte fit glisser l'Alpha sur plusieurs mètres, répandant la poussière du chemin dans l'atmosphère. Le deuxième Loup, menant apparemment sa petite révolution, était debout. Et malgré les entailles plus ou moins profondes qui recouvraient son torse, ses flancs, son museau ou ses bras, il ne vacillait pas. Contrairement à son supérieur qui avait l'air bien mal en point. Courbé en avant, les poils irisés, geignant quand ses côtes étaient sollicités. Les deux autres Loups assistaient à la scène en tant que spectateurs, une lueur d'impatience dans le regard, ils avaient l'air d'avoir faim.

Quand le Loup encore debout avança d'une démarche souple vers son Chef, l'autre geignit de plus bel et le dissident le regarda en s'imposant. Puis il grogna une parole que Mathieu ne comprit évidemment pas, mais qui avait l'air d'avoir cloué le bec de l'Alpha. Puis le Loup encore debout se retourna vers les deux autres, qui galopèrent jusqu'à lui, puis en un même mouvement ils partirent plus loin. À la recherche d'une victime que le nouveau chef de meute apprécierait. L'ex-alpha se redressa, grogna légèrement entre ses babines de colère, puis rejoignit le groupe en boitant. Laissant derrière lui le sang rouge sombre des deux leaders, maculant le sol, et leurs nombreuses traces de lutes.

/\\\

Est-ce un rêve ? Oui, c'est obligé ! Il voit flou, et… Mmm ! Son mal de tête… Encore… Il se retourne. Le village ? Il est déjà hors de chez lui ? Il ne se souvient pas avoir passé sa porte… Aoutch… À la douleur de sa tête viens s'ajouter c'elle de son dos, de ses bras, et… Aaaaarrgghh… Sa mâchoire… Aaahh… C'est ?! C'était quoi se craquement ?!… Ses muscles sont étirés douloureusement, tout comme ses bras et ses jambes… Arrgh… Tout n'est que douleur… Sauf quand il la regarde… La lune… Toutes ses sensations disparaissent… Ou plutôt sont remplacées… Une colère sourde, viscérale, qui te prend par les tripes et te fait hurler de toute la force de tes poumons… Et il hurle, il hurle... Est-ce vraiment lui ? Ce cri si animal, si grave et si puissant… Il les voit, les trois autres… Ils s'approchent vers lui… Il les reconnait, ses frères, sa meute. Même si il ne peut affirmer qu'il en est à la tête. C'est plutôt Victor qui dirige… Il se dit expert en crimes barbares et il aime choisir la victime… Ça ne dérange pas les trois autres ! Tant qu'il y a de la chair fraiche à déchiqueter ! Il aime sentir le goût du sang qui recouvre ses crocs et emplit sa mâchoire… Comme tous les autres… Et puis, cette colère entêtante… Plus ils se défoulent, plus elle disparait… Parfois, il reconnait la victime, un ami, un collègue… Mais, la colère terrasse l'amitié, et en quelque coup de griffes et de crocs on ne reconnait même plus la victime… Se repentant de ses muscles tendres, de sa douce peau et de son sang au goût de fer… Et puis, cette sensation de pouvoir qui vous prend et qui vous donne envie de rire après la tuerie… Même si le rire, à travers ces nouvelles cordes vocales et cette nouvelle gueule, se transforme en grognements sourds. Chaque crime ne fait que rendre le prochain plus attrayant… Qui allait mourir cette nuit ?

Sous le faisceau lumineux de la lune, les quatre Loups Garous déambulaient. Guidé par Victor qui inspectait les lieux comme à son habitude… Et alors que le leader du groupe grognait à ses confrères qu'il avait trouvé la victime idéale, un des Loups désapprouva le choix du dominant. Croyant d'abord à une blague, Victor grogna de sarcasme, puis quand il vit que son confrère était sérieux il lui grogna des insultes. Mais l'autre teint bon et décida même d'affronter le chef de meute. D'abord oralement, puis physiquement. S'en suivi une bagarre à coup de griffes et de crocs, ou se mêla à la terre le sang presque noir des deux hybrides. Malgré sa carrure, Victor perdait l'avantage… Il était vrai que l'autre n'avait pas son expérience en crime, mais lui n'avait pas la force de son adversaire.

Victor abandonna donc, la tête basse, de simple jappement sortant de sa gorge alors que ses flans étaient rouges, recouverts de sa propre hémoglobine.

Le nouveau chef de meute était encore plus intimident. Un peu plus grand que le premier, sa fourrure sombre recouverte du sang de son adversaire, ses yeux vifs dans lesquels se reflétait la pleine lune. Il faisait peur, mais inspirait le respect des autres Loups.

Et ainsi, le choix changea de main. Et le nouveau mâle alpha du groupe mena la danse, choisissant lui-même la prochaine personne morte sous leurs griffes. Laissant la bestialité de Victor de côté en optant pour une stratégie qui lui était propre. Et qui leurs permettrais peut-être de survivre… D'éviter ce poignard… Et de jouer selon ses propres règles…

/\\\

Il devait être trois heures, peut-être quatre. Le soleil n'avait même pas encore lancé un de ses rayon par-dessus l'horizon, la rosé n'était pas encore tombée, et les oiseaux étaient encore endormis. La nuit était toujours maitresse des lieux. Et alors que tous les villageois dormaient, même le matinal Mathieu, Nyo enroula sa fidèle écharpe autour de son cou, près à sortir.

Les Loups avaient surement déjà terminés leur affaire, et le jeune dessinateur avait décidé de sortir tôt. Il avait une idée en tête.

Peut-être pourrais-t-il trouver des indices sur l'identité des hybrides ? Et peut-être pourrais-t-il aussi être utile en cette matinée d'horreur ?

Après s'être couvert suffisamment, la chaleur de l'été n'étant pas encore ressentit si tôt dans la nuit, il franchit l'entrée de sa maison est avança d'un mètre dehors. Sa porte se fermant d'elle-même derrière lui. Elle claqua doucement, mais le léger bruit paru bien plus fort dans le lourd silence qui régnait. Il observa quelques instants les alentours. Les maisons présentes dans sa rue étaient calmes. Il commença à marcher lentement, d'un pas mesuré, tendant l'oreille au moindre son étrange. La terre et les graviers au sol reflétaient légèrement la lumière de la lune encore haute dans le ciel sombre.

Il avançait droit devant, la tête basse observant le sol sombre, sa capuche recouvrant ses cheveux, ses mains enfouis dans les poches de son pantalon. Il sondait le sol, essayant d'y déceler un quelconque indice. Son écharpe recouvrait la moitié de son visage, tel un foulard, préservant sa chaleur corporel sous la fraicheur nocturne. Et il avançait, inlassablement, droit devant lui dans la petite rue parallèle au chemin principal.

Il releva la tête et vit, recouvrant le sol, un liquide épais qui reflétait la lune malgré sa couleur sombre. Il devina immédiatement que ce ne pouvait qu'être du sang. Il trottina silencieusement et s'accroupis à côté d'une des flaques. Mais il fut étonné de voir que ce sang n'avait pas l'air normal… Pas l'air naturel…

Plus sombre, plus épais… Il toucha la surface de la flaque avec son index, puis amena son doigt recouvert d'un peu de sang devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'odeur de fer habituel… Nyo frotta son pouce contre son index, inspectant la mixture. Ce sang était plutôt visqueux. Ce n'était pas du sang humain… Mais c'était bel et bien du sang naturel venant d'un organisme vivant !

Il inspecta en un coup d'œil les quelques mètres qui l'entouraient et vis que plusieurs signes évidents de lutte étaient inscrit dans le sol du chemin. Il commença à réfléchir en un murmure, exprimant à voix basse ses conclusions pour lui-même :

-Sang veut dire blessure, blessure veut dire affrontement, ce qui expliquerait aussi ces marques… Mais, sachant que ces marques n'était pas là hier soir, alors elles on était créé dans la nuit… Donc, la logique veut que, sachant qu'il y a le couvre-feu, et le fait que ce sang n'est pas humain… Okay… Il y a eu un combat de Loups Garous ici… Murmura-t-il, soudain effrayé devant la possibilité qu'en cette heure très matinale, les Loups se promènent encore en libertés…

Il essaya de positiver en constatant que le sang n'était plus si frai que ça. Il devait déjà avoir plus d'une heure ! « No stress Nyo… pensa-t-il… Ils sont repartis dormir depuis longtemps ! »

Un bruit discret sur sa gauche fit s'écrouler toutes ses certitudes.

Il se tourna donc en un millième de seconde vers la maison de Patrick, d'où provenait le bruit suspect. Mais quand il vit sur les murs blancs de la façade du sang différent de celui sur le sol, il blêmit soudain. Il se releva doucement et en quelques pas discrets il s'approcha vers la maison d'Axolot.

Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il devina que le sang, rougeoyant les murs de la bâtisse, était du sang humain…

Oh non…

Et il était étalé sur différentes maison, comme c'elle de Benzaie sur la droite, ou c'elle de François, sur la gauche, de l'autre côté de la rue qui bifurquait.

Le léger bruit sinistre se répéta. Et quand Nyo suivit les traces de sang présentes sur le mur du regard, il remarqua que celles-ci menaient vers la source du bruit. Il y courra alors, espérant peut-être pouvoir sauver la victime de cette nuit. Et il la trouva, cette victime, allongé sur le ventre. Son dos était profondément lacéré et on voyait même ses côtes. Le corps baignait dans son propre sang et certain membres n'étaient retenus au tronc que par de simples lambeaux de chairs ou de nerfs qui avaient tenus bon. Alors que la majorité des os étaient cassés… La scène était terrifiante, mais Nyo ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et accouru immédiatement vers la personne probablement morte. Quand il retourna l'homme sur le dos, il vit avec un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

Mais malheureusement, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne survivrait pas… Enfin… Nyo avait bien une solution, mais elle était interdite !

-Non… Il faut que je me cache… Que je me cache… C'est interdit… Pas le droit, pas le droit…

-'secours… Parvint à murmurer, en un dernier souffle, l'agonisant. Puis il tombât dans l'inconscient, ce sommeil ne connaissant surement plus de réveil.

-Nan ! Je m'en fiche, il faut que je l'aide ! A bas les Etats d'âmes ! Et Nyo chercha alors fébrilement dans le petit sac qu'il tenait toujours avec lui. Ses mains, ensanglantées, tombèrent sur le flacon que le jeune homme cherchait.

Tremblant un peu, à cause du froid mais surtout de la panique, Nyo ouvrit le petit flacon de verre. A l'intérieur il y avait de la poudre rosâtre.

-Oh nan ! Je n'en ai presque plus ! S'indigna-t-il. Mais il continua sa besogne malgré tout…

Il positionna la victime correctement, ramenant les bras presque détaché vers les épaules, les morceaux de peau vers leurs places respective. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour ne pas vomir, surtout quand ses mains s'attardèrent dans le trou béant au-dessous de l'estomac.

Quand le corps eu reprit visuellement forme, Nyo commença, toujours aussi fébrilement, à saupoudrer le produit sur les plaies les plus graves. Il tapa même fortement au dos du petit bocal pour que celui-ci reverse ses dernières réserves, raclant jusqu'à la dernière poussière la précieuse poudre.

-Espérons qu'il y en a assez… murmura t'il gravement.

Puis il referma le flacon et le glissa de nouveau dans sa sacoche. Il positionna ensuite ses mains à un demi-mètre au-dessus du torse de l'agonisant et murmura les vieilles paroles qu'il avait appris durant son enfance.

\- Vulnus instaurabo ac novam vitam… Vulnus instaurabo ac novam vitam…

Il répétait inlassablement les mêmes paroles, fermant les yeux sous la concentration. Et ses mains se mirent à briller d'une lueur pourpre, alors que la poudre sur le corps du blessé scintillait d'une couleur d'or. Et des germes de lumières violettes commencèrent à encercler le corps, guérissant les plaies qu'elles survolaient de plus en plus efficacement. Quand Nyo rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus dorées eux aussi. Et le jeune homme continuait sa longue litanie.

\- Vulnus instaurabo ac novam vitam… Vulnus instaurabo ac novam vitam…

Et il continuait, ses mains brillant de plus en plus, alors que la lumière qu'il produisait l'encerclait lui et son ami dans une bulles de lumière étincelante dans la nuit d'encre. Les plaies béantes se reconsolidant, brillant clairement alors que la peau se reformait. Le sang disparaissait, purifié et redistribué dans l'organisme de la victime. Et les mains de Nyo continuaient leur manège, la lumière qu'elles créaient allant se perdre comme des germes de plantes dans l'atmosphère. La chaleur de sa magie allant s'épanouir sur la peau neuve du corps guérit. Puis en une ultime phrase…

-Vulnus instaurabo ac novam vitam, vehementer…

… Il termina son sort.

Nyo ramena ses mains tremblantes le long de son corps, les scrutant alors qu'elles brillaient encore légèrement. Toujours à genoux à côté de celui qu'il venait de sauver grâce à ses dons particuliers, il sentait la magie du sort coulant encore dans ses veines. Il contemplait ses paumes, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de nouveau cette sensation diffuse de chaleur dans les mains lorsqu'il exécutait un sort quelconque… Il avait toujours voulu utiliser la magie pour faire le bien. Mais depuis qu'elle avait été interdite, il s'en était abstenu… Il se sentait vivant quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs ! Utile, présent, spécial… Il s'émerveillait à la vue des derniers scintillements de magie dans l'air quand un mouvement sur sa droite le fit sursauter. Ce mouvement provenait de l'homme encore allongé sur le sol.

Nyo décida de vérifier l'état de son « patient », ses membres avaient l'air réparés, sa respiration était normale comme le prouvait le soulèvement régulier de sa cage thoracique, et le dessinateur vérifia enfin le pouls. Touchant l'artère du cou avec son index, il fut soulagé de sentir un battement de cœur revenu à la normal…

Il vit soudain que la victime saine et sauve papillonnait des yeux. Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpi. Il avait toujours cette peur qui le rongeait, que quelqu'un découvre son secret ou pire, le dénonce. Aussi voulait-il rester discret. Il fuyait donc vers sa maison de l'autre côté de la rue, pataugeant sans retenu dans les flaques, toujours aussi sombre, du sang des hybrides.

-Pitié, qu'il ne m'ai pas vu ! Pitié ! Pas reconnu ! Murmurait-t-il dans son écharpe alors qu'il ralentissait l'allure arrivant devant sa maison.

Il entra, des craintes plein la tête.

/\\\

Il avait eu mal, si mal. Ses cris n'avait pas pu passer sa gorge tellement elle avait été serré... La sensation des côtes qui se brise sous ces mâchoires puissantes, de sa propre chair qui s'arrache de ses tendons et de ses organes. La douleur cuisante des dents d'acier qui perce la peau aussi facilement que dans du beurre, et ces bruits tous aussi terrifiant.

Ce manège lui avait semblé durer des heures, avant que son corps presque sans vie ne soit abandonné derrière une des maisons du village.

Il l'avait senti à ce moment-là… La sensation de se détacher de son enveloppe charnel et de se laissé emporter par la mort… Mais, un mince semblant de vie le rattachait à ce monde qui n'était que mal et noirceur infinie. Et il avait tant voulu mourir, que son malheur cesse, alors que ses os brisés en milles lui interdisaient tout mouvements.

Il ne pouvait que grogner, gémir, et subir cette atroce fin. Alors que la lune faisait briller ses plaies béantes et son sang coagulé…

Mais, alors qu'il allait enfin sombrer dans les doux bras de la mort, il ressentit une présence à ses côtés. Il n'était plus là, physiquement comme mentalement, et cet état de fait lui importait peu. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit une chaleur douce, qui le frôlait comme l'aurait fait la plus douce des caresses et le berçait comme l'aurait fait la plus belle des comptines, qu'il se mit à douter.

À ce moment-là, il eut assez de conscience pour se dire :

-Ce n'est pas normal… Est-ce réel ? Non… Ce ne doit être que la mort qui m'accueille…

Et ainsi, il ferma les yeux et retomba dans un état comateux. Alors qu'une vive lumière traversait ses paupières closes, et qu'une chaleur réparatrice parcourait sa peau déchirée.

Il reprit ses esprits, sentant une pression dans son cou… Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore en vie… Et que quelqu'un était apparemment tout près de lui, à sa droite…

Il était tétanisé, mais ce rendit compte tout de même que ses plaies avaient disparues et que ses membres étaient de nouveaux fonctionnels…

-*Etait-ce un rêve ?* pensa-t-il… *Non, c'était vrai, je suis toujours dans cette ruelle longeant une des maisons. Mais alors, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?*

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés quand il sentit la personne tout près de lui l'approcher encore plus. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, alors que son corps et son esprit se remettaient des derniers événements.

Il vit donc la silhouette d'un homme, qui était accroupi près de lui et qui se renseignait apparemment sur son état. Il faisait noir, mais la personne qui s'occupait actuellement de lui était encore plus sombre. Tel une tache d'encre dans le bleue de la nuit. Aussi devait-elle avoir sauvé notre cher blessé, car il faisait encore nuit et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux. Aucuns bruits, seulement… Celui qui venait d'échapper à la mort cru rêver, il avait eu l'impression pendant une demi-seconde que les mains de son sauveur avaient créées de la lumière.

*Créer de la lumière avec ses mains… Impossible ! La mort vous a fait défaut mes pauvres yeux!*

Il dut faire du bruit ou un mouvement car, l'homme, qui devait surement être son sauveur se retourna immédiatement vers lui, les sens en éveil. Et le comateux les vis, ces yeux qui n'avait presque pas l'air humain. Ils brillèrent juste un instant d'une lueur d'or et de pourpre, comme les yeux des phénix dans les livres de légendes, comme deux bougies brillants doucement, comme le soleil brun de fin de journée… Et, la lueur disparue, ainsi que son détenteur. Car celui-ci fuyait déjà, ses pas résonnant sur le chemin non loin, brisant le silence terrifiant de cette fin de nuit.

Il ne put réagir face à cette fuite, l'inconnu était déjà loin, et de plus la fatigue qu'il ressentait le terrassait. Malgré le fait que ses os et ses organes se soient miraculeusement reformés, une chaleur étouffante emprisonnait son corps. Une fatigue lourde l'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de son esprit, et ses sensations étaient de plus en plus vagues. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer tellement ses forces étaient amoindris. Et il retourna dans une sorte de sommeil sans rêve, toujours allongé dans cette allée de terre, alors que la ligne d'horizon se colorée déjà des couleurs du matin.

Ce soir-là, la mort n'avait emmené personne…

/\\\

 _ **Alors? Alors Alors Alors? :3 C'était bien? é.è J'espères hein... :3**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois! A dans 2 semaines normalement avec la suite qui devrait être la partie 1 du chapitre 4... :3**_

 _ **Bref bref bref... N'oubliez pas la review! C'est ma seule récompense et ça fait tellement plaisir, même 10 mots seulement! *^***_

 _ **Bisous et à bientôt j'espère! Cœur en Chamallow et JDR Papier! xD**_


	6. Chapitre 4 - Partie 1

_**BONSOIR ET JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS! :D *avalanche de confettis et plein de bougies qui font cramer la maison et tout le monde sort en hurlant au feu* (J'ai pété un câble)**_

 _ **Alors, les cadeaux? la famille? ou bien comme moi l'internet? x3**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve comme promi pour la première partie du 4em chapitre! *Ahah***_ _ **Par contre je n'ai PLUS DU TOUT d'avance... Du coup je suis PAS DU TOUT sûr de pouvoir suivre le rythme d'un chapitre toute les 2 semaines... :'3**_

 _ **Et puis, quand ça veux pas écrire, ça veux pas écrire! (J'ai essayé aujourd'hui, le résultat était totalement plat et nul)**_

 _ **Enfin Bref! Je vous souhaite pour finir une bonne lecture, et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! ;)**_

 _ **Bisous!**_

 _ **PS: J'ai écris un OS pour Noël, il est un peu sombre et il a une morale et tout t'sais, si vous voulez le retrouver il est sur le compte commun que j'utilise avec une amie "The CRAZY-ALLIANCE"... Voili voilou...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

François se réveilla d'un bond, en sueur, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait terriblement chaud dans ce lit devenu moite à cause de sa transpiration. Encore essoufflé, il avait dû faire un cauchemar pour se réveiller si brusquement, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de celui-ci. Aucun souvenir de cette nuit…

Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. De nombreux nuages avaient masqués le ciel bleu de ce matin étonnamment froid pour la saison.

Il décida de se lever pour de bon et enfila de simples vêtements sombres ainsi que son long manteau noir. Puis, d'un pas décidé il sorti de sa maison, son manteau battant l'air sous les bourrasques de vent. Il ne faisait vraiment pas beau aujourd'hui…

Dans la rue perpendiculaire à la sienne il vit Bruce, accroupis à côté de flaques sombres, qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion… Oui, qui disait matin disait nouveau mort maintenant…

François s'avança vers le Maire toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il s'accroupit à ses côté et commença par lui demander :

-Vous s'avez qui est… ?

-Mort ? Finit Bruce, alors que François n'avait pas eu le courage de dire le dernier mot.

-Oui… La nouvelle victime… J'imagine que ces quelques flaques de sang lui appartiennent…

-Et bien, pour te répondre mon chère François, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de qui est mort… Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que ce sang que j'imaginais moi aussi humain et en fait d'une autre nature…

-Ah bon ? À qui appartient-il alors ?

\- À un ou plusieurs Loups Garous, je crois… Enfin, j'en suis même sûr…

Il y eu de nouveau un profond silence, engouffrant le village dans une atmosphère étrange, comme si tous les sons étaient soudain étouffés, le vent ralenti et l'air plus lourd… Les feuilles tombées au sol glissaient sous la brise, et une odeur de sapin et d'herbes coupées avaient emplis l'espace de son doux souffle. Le froid s'engouffrait dans les vêtements des deux hommes toujours accroupis en silence.

-Vous voudriez bien allez rechercher le… nouveau mort ? Demanda enfin Bruce, naturellement, même si il se tendit légèrement en preuve d'un certain malaise sous l'hypothèse d'y aller lui-même.

Même si l'idée d'aller découvrir le cadavre d'un de ses amis dans les buissons le dégoutait, François voyait bien que Bruce n'était pas très à l'aise. Et en plus, les cernes violâtres sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit… Il fallait rester fort, car s'ils se laissaient tous emporter dans la spirale de la tristesse et de la peur, alors ils étaient perdus.

-D'accord, Bruce, je vais le chercher…

Puis, François tapa une dernière fois sur l'épaule du Maire par soutient, et se releva adroitement. Scrutant déjà l'horizon à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il ne vit aucun élément anormal, et commença donc à marcher. A part les flaques d'hémoglobine de Loups, il n'y avait pas d'autres traces de sang dans le village. François commençait à se poser des questions, les crimes de Loups Garous n'étaient pas réputés sanglant normalement ?

Il continuait à longer les murs des maisons, jetant un regard sur chaque allée les séparant. Puis, alors que son regard scrutée le chemin entre la maison de Patrick et de Benjamin, ses yeux buttèrent sur une forme d'apparence humaine. Son sang se glaça.

S'engageant dans le chemin de terre sombre, François avançait doucement. L'herbe sous ses pied avait déjà été aplati _*Quelqu'un est passé ici il y a peu…*_ se dit-il. Seul son souffle brisait le silence pesant de la matinée. Il n'y avait toujours pas de sang à terre et le corps avait l'air en bon état.

 _*Etrange, étrange…*_ pensa François en scrutant les murs encore propres et le chemin sec.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il se reconcentra sur la victime couchée sur le dos. Et, horrifié, il la reconnu.

-P-… Patrick ?!

Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et parcouru les derniers mètres à toutes vitesses. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort!? Il sauta par-dessus le littéraire et se retrouva à califourchon sur le corps d'un Patrick inanimé. François tremblait comme une feuille, et son cœur repartait au galop. Scrutant le visage de son ami salit par la terre, mais néanmoins intact, seul ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

François avait peur, la sueur perlait à son front et son adrénaline était à son maximum, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il secouait faiblement le col de son ami, tétanisé. Même si Patrick n'avait pas l'air blessé, il n'était pas normal de le retrouver dans cette allé sans signe de vie. Il avait peut-être était attaqué par ces Loups? Et aurait fait un malaise ou une hémorragie interne ?

Des tonnes de scénario se bousculaient dans la tête du Fossoyeur. Imaginant toutes sortes de morts atroces pour celui qui était son meilleur ami… Même si il trouvait que le terme « meilleur ami » était terriblement faible pour qualifier leur complémentarité. Ils avaient besoins l'un de l'autre pour vivre, se consoler, ou même rire. Et François ne le remarquait que maintenant. Alors que l'autre était déjà loin…

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour remonter le temps ! Même de quelques heures ! Juste pour prendre Patrick une dernière fois dans ses bras. Se laisser bercer par sa douce odeur. Et réécouter son incroyable voix…

François renifla bruyamment... Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer ? Mais la seule idée de rester stoïque l'horrifiait, et le vent continuait de souffler…

Mais, alors que les yeux rougis de François se faisaient de plus en plus humides, pendant que ses mains agrippaient inlassablement le col de son ami et que des plaintes de tristesse s'échappaient de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque-chose, l'impensable se produit. Patrick ouvrit les yeux doucement et grogna sous le mauvais traitement qu'on lui infligeait au réveil.

-Que… Fr… François ? Tu… Qu'est-ce que ? Je- argh…

Alors que François fixait son ami, en état de choc, Patrick ce pris le crane entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il finalement, alors que sa tête le lançait.

Mais il n'eut en réponse qu'une brusque accolade. François l'avait pris dans ses bras et tenait fermement son dos et ses vêtements. Comme s'il craignait que Patrick ne disparaisse comme par magie… Malgré le fait que François lui fasse un peu mal au dos, l'Axolot lui laissa du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Et puis, il était plutôt agréable, ce câlin… François se redressa finalement, les yeux légèrement rougit mais brillant de joie et un sourire heureux. Puis, alors qu'il se rendait compte que son ami était toujours vivant, il prit aussi conscience de leur drôle de position.

Il rougit d'un coup et Axolot éclata d'un rire clair. Il était en vie ! Il était en vie ! Il ne savait pas exactement comment, ou pourquoi, mais son cœur battait et c'était l'essentiel ! François le rejoint dans son rire et le repris dans ses bras. Toute la tension était descendue en un éclair. Le vent paraissait moins fort, l'air moins froid. Les deux amis regardèrent le ciel gris en souriant bêtement, tant de frayeur pour rien!

Bruce, qui était en face de la maison de Patrick, entendis un éclat de voix provenant du chemin longeant la demeure, non-loin. Il se leva, arrachant son regard du liquide sombre et poisseux qu'était le sang des Loups, et avança vers l'allée. S'attendant à voir un François accroupi près d'un cadavre, il fut étonné de le voir au-dessus d'un Patrick en vie, dans une position pleine de sous-entendu. Il ricana et les deux amis se retournèrent vers leur maire, d'abord curieux et ensuite bafouillant maladroitement une tonnes d'explication sur leur position actuelle.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, Bruce ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclama précipitamment le Fossoyeur.

Mais Bruce fit sa sourde oreille, toujours souriant, levant les mains en l'air comme un accusé et murmurant « Faites ce que vous voulez les gars, ce n'est pas mon problème ! ». Les deux autres faisait mine d'être énervé, mais ils ne faisaient qu'aggraver leurs cas…

Après encore quelques explications foireuses de François, Bruce reprit plus sérieusement :

-Bon, il va falloir m'expliquer… Je n'ai pas vus Patrick sortir depuis ce matin, je présume donc qu'il était déjà dehors… Aucuns cadavres retrouvés, mais un Patrick aux vêtements déchiquetés sur le sol… J'imagine que tu as été attaqué par ces Loups, tu es donc la victime de cette nuit, n'est-ce-pas ? As-tu réellement était attaqué ? Comment as-tu survécu ? As-tu reconnus l'un des Loups, ou même plusieurs ? Dit-moi tout…

Puis, Bruce regarda Axolot dans les yeux, presque froidement, et celui-ci se releva, s'appuyant ensuite nonchalamment sur le mur de la maison de Benzaie, son regard voilé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commença par énumérer tous les souvenirs de cette terrible nuit : Le réveil brusque, la douleur, l'abandon, la perte de connaissance et cette étrange personne qui l'avait soigné et qu'il n'avait pas pu reconnaitre. Les deux l'écoutaient avec la plus grande des attentions.

/\\\

Mathieu était appuyé sur le mur de façade de la maison d'Antoine… Celui-ci n'étant pas encore sortit, le jeune Sommet l'attendait dehors…

Il c'était levé plus tard qu'à son habitude, sa nuit presque blanche l'avait épuisé, et le matin quand il s'était levé il avait enfilé un pantalon simple et une tunique courte et ample, d'un blanc délavé. Ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas étaient arrangés par ces violentes bourrasques de vent qui assaillaient le village. Il avait vu Bruce, François, et Patrick marcher vite et partir à gauche au bout de la rue, passant devant la maison de François, puis s'en éloignant. Probablement pour rejoindre l'habitat de Bruce ou même la Mairie… Avaient-ils trouvés le mort de ce matin, ce qui expliquerait leurs visages indescriptibles ? Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir… Son expérience de la veille lui avait suffi. Et c'était à peine s'il avait la force de clore ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de naitre.

Il avait alors décidé d'attendre son ami qui était en fait son voisin de droite. Il c'était assis sur le banc non-loin de la porte et patientait. Quelques villageois avaient commencés à sortir de chez eux, pour se rejoindre et découvrir l'identité du mort. Benjamin était sorti de la maison qui faisait face à c'elle d'Antoine et avait vu les larges taches sombres qui recouvraient le sol. Il avait ensuite remarqué Mathieu qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage triste, les yeux dans le vide dont le bleu reflétait l'hémoglobine du chemin. Ils étaient tous dans cet état, prenant conscience que la mort pouvait les prendre à tout moment…

Mathieu était assis sur le banc depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et son inquiétude allait crescendo tant à l'état de santé d'Antoine. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et pourtant le chevelu n'était pas encore sorti… Peut-être était-ce lui le mort d'aujourd'hui ? Cette hypothèse lui fit froid dans le dos. Il vit Fred et Seb partir chasser dans le petit bois non-loin du village, leurs fusils cassés sur leurs épaules pour ne pas tirer par inadvertance. Ils avaient aussi toutes sortes de filets et de pièges à lapins. Il fallait effectivement de la nourriture, et Bruce avait apparemment mis le village en quarantaine pour que les Loups ne puissent s'échapper et causer la mort autre part.

Encore une dizaine de minutes d'attente plus tard, Mathieu ne tint plus et se leva. C'est qu'il se faisait du souci pour ce chevelu trop grand qui dormait jusqu'à pas d'heure! Il avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte du Daniel et s'apprêta à pousser la poigné pour entrer quand cette dernière s'actionna d'elle-même. Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Antoine avait déjà ouvert la porte et continuait d'avancer avec la grâce d'un ours brun. Le chevelu avait l'air encore dans les vapes du sommeil dont il venait de s'extirper, et il ne vit pas le châtain trop petit qui était figé sur le seuil. Antoine remarqua enfin la présence de l'autre quand il sentit sur son torse deux mains qui l'avaient stoppé en plein élan. Ce concentrant alors d'avantage sur l'événement présent, il remarqua enfin Mathieu qui, en un réflexe inespéré, avait stoppé le plus grand pour ne pas se le prendre en plein dans la gueule. Le regard d'Antoine passa des mains de Mathieu, à Mathieu, aux mains de Mathieu de nouveau. Le châtain rougit soudainement, gêné, et interrompit le contact entre ses mains et les épaules du chevelue.

-Mathieu ! Commença finalement Antoine après un instant de flottement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh… Rien rien… Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore sorti… Et sachant que je ne connaissais pas l'identité de la victime d'aujourd'hui, je…

-Tu… ? Demanda Antoine, un petit sourire commençant à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais, bah… Il est possible que je me sois un peu inquiété quand même. Du fait que ce soit possible, que cette nuit, ce fut toi qui crève... Ouais…

-Ooohh ! C'est trop mignon mon Pitchounou ! Se moqua gentiment Antoine en attrapant son ami pour lui faire un câlin exagérément doux.

-Tellement niais… Souris Mathieu, en rendant son étreinte au chevelu. Puis il reprit : En tout cas, heureux de savoir que tu es toujours vivant mon chère!

Mathieu tapota alors dans le dos du chevelu, mais Antoine grommela de douleur et repoussa légèrement le châtain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda alors le plus petit en regardant le grand brun dans les yeux, inquiet.

-Nan, rien… Je… Je me suis fait mal à la hanche et au ventre ce matin en me croutant comme une merde sur ma table de cuisine… Et je me suis retrouvé sur le dos à avoir cassé un verre par la seule force de mes omoplates…

Antoine ricana amèrement, en se grattant la nuque de la main droite, derrière lui le carnage de la table était bien en vue. Des débris de verres au sol et un pied qui avait l'air d'avoir pris cher.

-Auriez-vous abusé de la boisson Monsieur Daniel ? Ricana Mathieu.

-Ouais c'est exactement ça ! Ironisa le balai-brosse. Mais j'étais dans les vapes tu sais… Je suis même sûr que ce meuble est en fait diabolique et qu'il se trouvait là juste pour que je me blesse ce matin…

-Mais oui ! S'exclama Mathieu, souriant. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux et il demanda en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, toujours inquiet : Mais ça va sinon ? Tu t'es soigné et tout ? T'as jeté un œil à tes blessures ? Rien de grave ?

-J'en sais fichtrement rien ! Je viens tout juste de me relever, mais ça commence doucement à me titiller les nerfs… J'espère juste que je me suis pas fêlé une côte ou une connerie du genre…

-Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ? Demanda Mathieu, en regardant sérieusement Antoine dans les yeux.

-Euh… Bah… Je t'oblige à rien hein…

-Allez ! Fait pas ta timide 'Toinou ! Ricana Mathieu en repoussant avec précaution son ami dans la maison qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de quitter.

Antoine se laissa alors pousser par un Mathieu déterminé, il se réinstalla sur son lit tandis que le petit châtain déambulé dans la maison, allant chercher tissus propres, eau et savon. Enfin, quand le petit aux yeux azur se retourna vers son ami, il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce-que t'attend ? Enlève ton haut que je vois ça ! S'exclama Mathieu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Antoine hésita quelques peu, mais il finit par s'exécuter, rougissant, dévoilant les plaies qui parcouraient son corps. Mathieu s'approcha doucement, scrutant les plaies peut profondes. Il s'assit alors aux côtés d'Antoine et prit le savon qu'il humidifia dans la grande carafe et qu'il commença à passer doucement sur les plaies, les désinfectant et nettoyant la peau rougit. Il essaya de ne pas trop faire mal au chevelu, passant délicatement le savon toujours enfermé dans sa main droite sur toute la superficie de la zone blessée.

Les plaies devenaient douloureuses quand le savon passait dessus, piquant les nerfs comme une légère brulure. Mathieu pris alors un morceau de tissus qu'il imbiba d'eau et il rinça tout aussi délicatement le dos d'Antoine. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, la tête basse, ses cheveux tombaient gracieusement devant son visage et sa respiration était devenue lente, même si quelques frissons lui prenaient de temps à autres. Mathieu du prendre quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il scrutait son ami depuis un moment, essuyant machinalement le dos du chevelu qui était maintenant totalement désinfecté. Il reprit ses esprits et sécha la surface propre à l'aide d'un autre tissu.

-Antoine ? Demanda Mathieu, brisant le silence de fin de matinée.

-Mmmph... ? Répondit-il.

-Ton dos est propre ! Tu veux que je jette un œil sur les plaies de ton torse ?

-Mmm… S'tu veux… Marmonna-t-il en se redressant, gardant tout de même ses yeux clos.

-Ok ! Attend je vais me mettre face à toi… Ce sera plus… pratique…

Et Mathieu, après s'être positionné au mieux devant le torse à découvert de son ami, repris le savon. Il remarqua que dehors, les oiseaux avaient repris leurs chants, s'accaparant le silence. Le châtain passait le savon sur les blessures moins importantes, les épaules n'avaient presque rien et il n'y avait que quelques éraflures sur le tronc du corps d'Antoine. Il s'apprêta à lancer une réplique acerbe du genre « Ca fait pas trop mal de se taper une table?! » avec un grand sourire, pour briser le silence. Il leva alors la tête pour s'adresser à son ami, qu'il découvrit comme perdue dans ses pensées. Le grand brun balancer sa tête de gauche à droite sur un tempo que seul lui entendait, ses yeux scrutant le plafond et ses cheveux ondulants à chaque mouvements, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Mathieu, doucement pour ne pas casser l'ambiance paisible qui régnait, alors qu'un sourire s'était dressé sur son visage. Antoine soupira de bien être avant de répondre :

-À tout et à rien… Aux bons et aux mauvais évènements qui ont forgés ma vie… À ma mort prématurée dans peu de temps et à toutes les choses que je vais regretter… Qui me manquerons ou que je n'aurais même pas osé faire… Antoine lança un regard en coin à Mathieu qui ne le remarqua pas.

-C'est profond c'que tu dis Groww ! Eructa-t-il d'une voix plus grave et trainante qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir t'inquiète ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite avec un sourire rassurant.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi… Murmura Antoine en observant toujours Mathieu.

-Mais si rooh ! Pessimiste va ! Ronchonna gentiment le châtain, en rinçant le torse avec un tissu imbibé d'eau froide qui fit frissonner l'homme aux cheveux fous. Mais, sinon, que regretterais tu ? Qu'est-ce-qui te manquerais le plus ? Qu'est-ce-que tu n'as pas osé faire ? Demanda Mathieu en levant son regard curieux vers Antoine, croisant ainsi son regard chocolat qui plongeait dans ses yeux azurs.

Antoine aurait pu sortir un seul mot. Une seule syllabe. Qui aurait répondu à toutes ces questions. Mais il y avait beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagner… En effet, quel aurait était la tête de Mathieu si le chevelu aurait tout simplement répondu « Toi »… ?

-Ce que je regretterais? La vie, les amis, les matins calmes, le temps des récoltes… Avec les pommes de Seb et mes petites Patates...

Mathieu ricana et Antoine souri. L'année dernière, lors des récoltes, ils avaient étés 4 ou 5 à traverser les différents champs. Pommes-de-terre, Blé, Carottes ou Tomates, chacun était mis à la tâche. Mathieu c'était occupé de la récolte des Tomates, et il avait vue Antoine dans le petit champ à portée de voix danser en levant les bras. Courant et sautant comme un enfant sous la neige, il criait comme un fou des phrases comme « Louée soit la Sainte Patate ! » ou « Que ces pommes-de-terre soient bénis ! ». Et durant la soirée, où tous c'étaient réunis pour fêter les bonnes récoltes, Antoine avait créé une drôle de chanson, se proclamant comme patate quand il pensait aux autres. Ils c'étaient bien marrés ce jour-là, autour du feu, buvant leurs soupes fumantes et mangeant quelques viandes, aliment consommé rarement. Mais il fallait bien fêter ça avec un repas spécial ! Que de bons souvenirs… Après un temps de silence, où chacun revoyait les visages joyeux, le feu de bois, et les étoiles en se rappelant des rires et des blagues, Antoine reprit.

-Ce que je n'aurais pas osé ? … Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais il regarda de nouveau Mathieu, yeux dans les yeux, une tristesse incommensurable peinte sur le visage. Le petit châtain sentit son cœur se serrer. Le chevelue reprit : Je n'ai pas osé saisir ma chance… Parce que je sais que ça ne me mènera probablement nulle part… Je risque même d'y perdre plus que d'y gagner.

Mathieu scruté maintenant le visage triste de son meilleur ami avec curiosité, il avait finis de nettoyer ses plaies et plus rien ne bougeait.

-Mais comment peut tu être sûr que ça ne mèneras nulle part si tu n'as même pas tenté ? Questionna Mathieu, baissant son regard sur la peau propre d'Antoine alors que celui-ci l'observait d'un regard brulant.

L'autre ne répondit pas, et Mathieu était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne regardait plus le visage d'Antoine, préférant se remettre à la tâche et enrouler le torse du chevelu d'un épais bandage, mais il avait l'impression étrange que son ami ne l'avait, lui, pas quitté des yeux. Le châtain risqua un petit regard en direction du chevelue et remarqua que celui-ci était bel et bien encore en train de l'observer. D'une bien étrange manière d'ailleurs. Scrutant chaque détail de Mathieu d'un drôle d'air. S'attardant sur son cou blanc, sur ses fines clavicules, tout en replongeant dans ses pensées. Le petit homme aux yeux bleus se sentit rougir sous l'étrange attention dont Antoine faisait preuve pour lui. Peut-être que celui-ci était trop occupé à réfléchir pour faire attention à l'endroit où se posait son regard ? Cependant cette idée fut vite écartée quand Antoine, ayant remarqué que Mathieu l'observait, le fixa lui aussi dans les yeux. Le temps s'était comme arrêté alors que l'échange visuel s'éternisait, le châtain cru presque que l'autre voulait lui faire passer un message par le biais du regard. Puis, le silence s'éternisant, Mathieu détourna le regard encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il voulut prendre la parole pour briser le silence étrange qui planait. Il dit alors d'un ton léger:

-Ça te dérange pas de mater ton pote ?

-Mouais… Ca ne peut pas nous mener quelque-part…

Mathieu avait posé sa question avec un sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais la réponse d'Antoine ne l'intrigua que plus. Il se mit alors à réfléchir :

*-Pourquoi il a parlé de nous au lieu de lui seul ? J'ai l'impression qu'un truc m'échappe…

-C'est le cas de le dire mon chère !

 **-Ouais ! Gamin, je crois qu't'as une touche !** *

Mathieu fit un bon quand il entendit ses personnalités lui répondre, Antoine le remarqua et lui lança un regard curieux. Le châtain n'y fit pas attention, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter !

*-C'EST PAS BIEN LA MALTRAITANCE ENVERS LES ANIMAUX GROWW !

-Quoi ? Mais ! Vous n'êtes pas censés vous manifester durant la nuit seulement ?

-Et bien vois-tu c'est très simple! Normalement, il nous faut attendre la nuit pour que tes barrières cérébrales soit assez faible pour que l'on puisse se manifester et pour que tu puisses nous entendre. Or, il est apparemment possible de se manifester la journée en cas d'impression forte et soudaine. Que ce soit un sentiment comme la colère ou la joie, ou même un choc quelconque !

-Okay… Mais là je ne suis ni extrêmement en colère ni même incroyablement heureux…

 _-Alors,_ _c'est peux être à cause du choc ?_

-Du choc ? Quel choc ? Tout va bien !

- **Encore plus aveugle que ce que j'croyais! Me dis pas qu'tu viens pas de te rendre compte que ton Toinou chérie est à fond sur toi, Gamin ?** *

Le petit châtain avait bien envie de se frapper le visage en un magnifique face palm, mais il se dit que son attitude devait déjà bien être étrange sous le regard du chevelue alors il n'en fit rien. Son ami c'était d'ailleurs levé et avait enfilé un haut marron propres aux dessus des bandages installés par Mathieu.

Antoine, quand à lui, avait l'air de vouloir en savoir plus sur les pensées du petit homme à ses côté. Voilà bien quelques secondes que le châtain avait l'air de faire tourner son cerveau à pleine allure. Mathieu sourit naturellement à son ami, comme pour le rassurer, et celui-ci lui sourit alors en retour. Il n'avait rien comprit apparemment… Antoine avait toujours été trop subtil dans ses explications saugrenues. Il était vraiment pourri en pseudo-drague! Le grand brun c'était retourné vers le plus petit toujours assis sur son lit. Celui-ci était retourné dans ses pensées, et il fixait le sol d'un œil voilé alors que son expression changeait de temps en temps. Comme s'il se questionnait lui-même en silence.

 ***- Ca fait quelques semaines que vous vous tournez autour mutuellement non ?**

-Antoine ? Me tourner autour ? Laisse-moi rire !

- _ **Aveugle va ! Il t'aime ! Toi aussi ! Fais quelques choses bon sang ! Nom d'un Panda !**_

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus non-plus !

 **-Cette conversation tourne en rond ! T'as qu'à faire un truc pas trop chaud pour commencer !**

- _Prend lui la main… ?_

-Quoi ?!*

Mais plus personne ne lui répondis. Mathieu se rendit compte qu'Antoine était revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'allait pas lui prendre la main quand même ? Elle était posé sur la cuisse du chevelue en plus et celui-ci était en train de regarder d'un air songeur sa table défoncée… Mathieu rassembla son courage et doucement, approcha sa main de c'elle d'Antoine. Avançant centimètre par centimètre. Les draps blancs défilant sous ses doigts, il approchait lentement de son objectif. L'autre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le mouvement. Mathieu ferma alors ses propres yeux et pris timidement la main d'Antoine.

La peau du plus grand était chaude contrairement à la sienne, Mathieu laissait ses yeux fermés. Il sentit Antoine répondre à la pression contre sa main, mais il refusait d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux… Il n'avait pas envie d'assumer. Il eut soudain un sursaut, il allait faire une connerie il en était presque sûr ! Il se releva alors soudainement du lit et se retourna immédiatement vers la porte avant que ses personnalités ne l'incitent à faire autre chose de bien pire. Ils allaient pourrir le lien de meilleur pote qu'Antoine et lui entretenaient, c'était certain !

-Mathieu ? Mathieu attend ! S'écria Antoine en s'élançant à sa suite.

Il avançait vers la porte, prenant de la vitesse à chaque pas, fuir ! Il fallait fuir maintenant… Antoine allait bien, il se retrouverait plus tard dans le village, et cette atmosphère étrange qui régnait entre eux aura disparue ! Mais il sentit la forte poigne d'Antoine l'attraper par le bras et le retourner de force avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Se laissant alors entrainer par le mouvement qu'Antoine venait de crée en tirant son bras, Mathieu se retrouva face au plus grand. Et avant même que celui-ci ne puisse sortir un mot, le châtain ferma les yeux et en un élan, captura ses lèvres, l'un contre l'autre. Mouvant doucement sa bouche sur celle de son ami en un baisé humide des larmes du châtain, qui ne dura pas plus de 5 secondes, juste le temps pour le petit de gouter aux lèvres du plus grand. Des lèvres chaudes et douces, comme la main qu'il tenait plus tôt. Quand il interrompit l'étreinte, il sentit le soupir chaud d'Antoine sur son visage mouillé de pleurs silencieux et il se retourna de nouveau. Courant cette fois, il sortit de la maison en moins de deux et rejoignit sa propre habitation en trottinant. Laissant un chevelu pantois derrière lui. Mathieu s'affala alors lourdement sur son lit et serra entre ses bras sa couverture immaculée qui s'humidifia alors peu à peu sous ses quelques larmes.

Bordel, qu'avait-il fait ?

/\\\

.

.

 _ **Alors? Vous avez aimez? Je l'espère en tout cas! :3**_ _ **Lâche donc une Review! ^^**_

 _ **Enfin Bref! Je vous souhaite encore de Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année et beaucoup de Peace &Love! ;D**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le recueil d'OS dont je parlais au début!** **Il est sur The CRAZY-ALLIANCE! :D (C'est quand même mon cadeau de Noël pour les lecteurs hein! u.u)**_

 _ **Bisous et à bientôt!**_

 _ **Anko Angel, anciennement The PATRON! :3**_


	7. Chapitre 4 - Partie 2

_**Hey tout le monde! Ca fait déjà un moi que je vous fais attendre pour la suite... En gros j'ai deux semaines de retard... I'M SORRY!**_

 _ **Mais c'est parce que ce morceau de chapitre m'a bien donné du fil à retordre... Perso de mon point de vue je ne le trouve pas génial, mais mon amie m'a dit qu'il était cool... Du coup je suis juste en déficit de confiance en moi j'imagine...?**_

 _ **N'hésitez donc pas a me dire en commentaire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre! :3 (Pour savoir si il est vraiment moins bon ou si c'est juste dans ma tête)**_

 _ **En tout cas encore merci à ceux qui ont mis des Reviews *Keur partout* A ceux qui ont Fav *Un muffin pour vous* et ceux qui Follow *Des lunettes steampunk virtuelles sur vos têtes***_

 _ **Et puis on se dit à plus tard petits Padawans dodus! ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture! :3**_

 _ **Anko Angel.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 - Partie 2**_

Nyo c'était levé très tôt. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après son sauvetage incognito et avait donc attendu, allongé sur son lit. Les deux bras croisés derrière sa tête, scrutant son plafond, il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait attendu le chant du coq au matin, puis s'était habillé de nouveaux vêtements pour éviter à Patrick de faire le rapprochement entre lui et son sauveur sorcier mystérieux. Il avait alors vu par la fenêtre Bruce arriver dans sa rue et s'arrêter pile entre les maisons d'Antoine et de Mathieu en scrutant le sol. Le Maire s'était ensuite accroupi et était sorti de son champ de vision.

Nyo était alors sorti, son sac en bandoulière, et avait décidé de faire un tour au puits présent dans la rue parallèle à la sienne. En essayant de ne pas perturber le Maire non-loin, il avait marché discrètement. Puis avait fini par rejoindre l'extracteur d'eau. Faisant descendre le vieux seau au fond du gouffre et le remontant difficilement, il finit par boire un peu et par se rafraîchir le visage. Il s'assit ensuite sur une vieille souche et, sortant un parchemin et un fusain de son sac, il commença à dessiner la nature qui l'entourait. Le puits de pierre grise au centre, couvert par endroit de lierre et de mousse, l'herbe et les fleurs jonchant le sol couvert de rosé, le ciel légèrement gris et enfin le cerisier qui projetait son ombre sur la scène, ses branches gorgées de fruits que les oiseaux picoraient sans retenu.

Nyo continuait son esquisse, le soleil montant doucement et le vent s'étant levé emportait avec lui la fraîcheur de la nuit. C'est alors que le dessinateur entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas, il se retourna et vit Bruce, François et Patrick trottiner vers la Mairie.

Patrick avait l'air d'avoir bien récupéré, marchant normalement aux côtés de François. Nyo en fut rassuré, non-pas qu'il y avait eu une petite possibilité que son sort ne fonctionne pas normalement, mais… Un peu quand-même… Le dessinateur plia et rangea son esquisse dans son sac de cuir et remis les fusains dans leur étui. Puis il se releva, épousseta son pantalon en vitesse, et partie rejoindre les 3 autres qui ouvraient à peine la porte de la maison communale. Alors que Bruce allait refermer derrière lui, Nyo l'interpella.

-Attendez ! J'peux v'nir avec vous ?

-Que ?... Nyo ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites levé si tôt ?

-Je… J'ai eu quelques… Problèmes de sommeil ?

Bruce le regarda d'un air septique, mais Nyo fit la tête la plus mignonne et suppliante qu'il pouvait, alors le Maire roula des yeux en soupirant puis s'écarta de l'encadrement pour que le dessinateur puisse passer. Nyo cru voir un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de Bruce, c'est vrai que sa tête avait dû paraître d'avantage ridicule qu'attendrissante...

Le jeune homme arriva alors dans une salle qui était peu utilisée, meublée sommairement de quelques chaises et d'une vieille table. Une fenêtre crasseuse filtrée le faible soleil du dehors et faisait briller la poussière volant dans l'atmosphère. Les murs étaient légèrement jaunis par l'humidité et le parquet craquait sous ses pas. Nyo n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion d'entrer ici et pour lui c'était presque une première. Il remarqua alors Patrick qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises presque au centre de la pièce et François qui était appuyé sur le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre, restant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança lui aussi et les deux amis déjà présent se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu, tous deux étonnés de le voir ici.

-Salut Nyo…Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour Patrick, bonjour François… Je n'sais pas trop en fait… Je peux p't'être aider ? Demanda Nyo qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait eu derrière la tête pour vouloir entrer sans raison.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard remplis d'incompréhension et de soupçons l'un l'autre alors que Nyo se retournait vers Bruce qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte de celle-ci derrière lui.

-Alors les amis… commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux avant de prendre un air désabusé. Je comprends plus rien là… Quelqu'un à un début d'explication?

-Moi-même je ne sais pas ni pourquoi, ni comment, les événements de cette nuit ont pu se passer comme ça… C'est illogique et impossible… Murmura François en se grattant la barbe d'une main. Pourquoi c'est Patrick et pas toi, Bruce, qui t'es fait attaquer ? Et comment Patrick à t-il pu survivre à cette attaque sans aucune égratignures ?

Le susnommé, lui, observait Nyo d'un œil curieux. Essayant de remarquer une attitude étrange, il en trouva une rapidement. François venait bel et bien d'expliquer très clairement que c'était lui qui c'était fait attaquer cette nuit, or sachant qu'il était encore en vie devant ses yeux Nyo aurait dû se poser des questions immédiatement. Mais, au lieu de prendre une tête étonnée, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, Nyo releva la tête naturellement et n'eut aucune réaction de surprise face au fait qu'un mort était vivant devant ses yeux. Au contraire ! Ses mains se trémoussaient légèrement et Nyo se mâchouillait nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

Patrick, très observateur, se pencha alors en avant, toujours assis sur sa chaise, et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux en regardant Nyo, puis il prit tranquillement la parole. Sa voix calme captant immédiatement l'attention de son auditoire:

-Il me semble, messieurs, qu'une personne ici à des informations…

Il ne lâcha pas le dessinateur du regard, souriant même mesquinement à celui-ci qui blêmit soudain en regardant l'homme assit d'un air suppliant. Bruce et François comprirent l'insinuation de Patrick face à Nyo et se retournèrent eux-aussi vers le plus jeune alors que l'amateur de curiosités reprenait son récit :

-Nyo, ton comportement m'a indiqué que tu es tombé en état de stress quand Bruce a posé les précédentes questions, de plus tu n'as pas semblé intrigué ou curieux quand François a insinué ma mort… Et ensuite ma mystérieuse récupération… Ce qui veut tout simplement dire que tu en sais plus que nous… Explique-toi, dissipe nos doutes, parce que là tu as plutôt l'air d'être suspect...

Le jeune dessinateur devint alors blanc comme un linge et déglutit fébrilement. Non il ne fallait rien dire ! Sinon ses chances de survie allez être réduites à néant en un quart de seconde ! Il avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse il ne voyait aucune issue… Et Axolot attendait toujours une réponse ! Dans la situation actuelle il n'avait aucune possibilité pour se sortir de ce moment délicat. Bon, quel acte serait le moins pire ? Il trouva alors une solution aussi soudaine que bienvenue, bon elle était sûrement bancale mais il n'y avait plus le choix désormais !

-J'accepte… Murmura-t-il alors gravement.

Tous le regardèrent, méfiants, attendant la suite de la phrase. Qui ne vint cependant qu'après quelques temps de doutes de la part du dessinateur :

-J'accepte de dire toute la vérité sur ce que je sais… Mais à Patrick seulement… Je ne veux pas que vous soyez au courant, vous autres…

-Et est ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas invités aux confidences ? Répliqua sèchement François, presque jalousement.

Mais Patrick ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son ami et acquiesça pour informer Nyo de son accord. Puis l'Axolot repris de sa voix sérieuse.

-Bruce, François, pourriez-vous me laisser un peu avec Nyo. Ce n'est pas un ordre juste une demande, mais je vous serais reconnaissant d'accepter.

François lança alors un regard surpris à Bruce, qui haussa des épaules puis amorça un pas vers la porte. Bientôt suivis du Fossoyeur qui quitta la salle à contrecœur. Lançant tout-de-même avant de partir :

-Patrick, si il y a un problème, cris… Je veille…

Puis après un dernier regard de la part de François envers Axolot, ils sortirent enfin, fermant soigneusement le bâtant de bois sombre derrière eux.

-Alors, qu'elle est donc cette vérité Nyo ? Tu es un Loup Garou c'est ça ?

Nyo ouvrit grands les yeux avant de répondre avec empressement :

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout ! T'es totalement à côté de la plaque ! En fait c'est juste que… Bon… J'aimerais d'abord avoir ta parole sur le fait que ce que je vais te dire resteras EXCLUSIVEMENT entre nous… D'accord ?

Nyo avait l'air inquiet sur la réponse que fournirait Patrick, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer, toujours en silence, pour montrer son accord.

-Okay, j'ai confiance en toi…

Un nouveau silence plana avant que Nyo ne prenne une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux, ne trouvant pas d'autres moyens pour gagner du courage, il commença alors en un souffle :

-Tu sais, cet homme qui t'as sauvé la vie hier soir… Ou plutôt ce matin… ?

Axolot fronça les sourcils, le début de monologue de Nyo attisant sa curiosité maladive. Il sourit alors au plus jeune, montrant d'un mouvement de tête qu'il l'encourageait à continuer…

-Et bah c'était moi... Déclara alors Nyo, d'un ton calme, en ouvrant les yeux et en fixant Patrick d'un air déterminé.

La réaction du côté du fan de curiosités ne se fit pas attendre. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles il balbutia alors, ayant perdu toutes formes de contenances :

-Quoi ? Mais c'est… Ce… Quoi ?! Parvint-il à articuler difficilement, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, recherchant une explication logique. Ce devait sûrement être une blague, ou une erreur,… Mais Nyo entra alors dans ses explications.

-J'ai ce don en moi depuis que je suis tout petit… Ces capacités ont grandis en même temps que moi, et avant que le royaume ne l'interdise, je soignais et aidais avec ce pouvoir… J'ai appris quelques incantations chez une vieille druidesse durant mon enfance, et ce truc c'était vraiment toute ma vie… Maintenant, l'église à interdit ce genre de pratique. Mais quand je t'ai vu mourant, et que j'ai su que je pouvais te sauver, je n'ai pas hésité !

Patrick avait repris peu à peu contenance et dévisageait maintenant Nyo d'un drôle de regard… Du dégoût ? De la peur ? Nyo ne pouvait que comprendre…

-Mais… Mais tu perds la boule Nyo ! Toi ? Sorcier ? Mais arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu m'avais dit la vérité pourtant! Allez, arrête de mentir et dis-moi… Tu as vu les Loups cette nuit peut-être ? Tu sais, si tu en es un tu peux me le dire… Bon tu mourras sûrement mais au moins tu ne tueras plus d'innocent… ?

-Mais c'est la vérité Patrick ! C'est moi le sorcier qui a sauvé ta peau tôt ce matin… Les gens de mon espèce sont brûlés au bûcher dès qu'ils sont découverts par les forces armées ! Je ne peux donc plus utiliser ma magie et encore moins annoncer à tout le monde ma vraie nature !

Nyo croisa le regard d'Axolot qui avait l'air vide. Le plus âgé refusait de voir la vérité en face, agitant la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Il allait reprendre la parole quand il entendit Nyo souffler de lassitude, il releva alors la tête vers celui-ci et observa son petit manège. Le jeune blond avait regardé Patrick d'un œil blasé et avait détourné le regard pour fouiller dans sa sacoche toujours fidèlement accroché à son épaule. Il en avait sorti une vieille pierre verte ou était gravé une sorte de spirale sombre.

-C'est une pierre de pouvoir…- Commença Nyo en fixant la pierre posée au creux de ses mains jointes. -Ne peuvent les réveiller que les véritables sorciers…-

Il adressa un coup d'œil à l'Axolot, puis avec un sourire mesquin commença à se centrer sur la pierre. Celle-ci était une sorte de gemme de concentration permettant de rassembler son énergie en un sort précis. Elle commença alors à s'illuminer. Devenant verdoyante et éclairant les murs de la pièce d'une drôle de lueur, Nyo ferma les yeux. La gemme se souleva alors seules des paumes du sorcier et tournoya doucement dans l'atmosphère verdâtre. De drôles d'arabesques se créaient sous les pieds du jeune blond, représentant des sortes de racines de lumière s'étendant aux alentours. Des ombres étranges s'étendaient sur les murs alors que le long manteau ainsi que les cheveux du dessinateur étaient secoués d'un vent venant de nulle part.

Patrick restait bouche-bée face au spectacle surnaturel qui se jouait face à lui, lui qui était fan de curiosités, il était servi ! Il tourna son regard de nouveau vers Nyo, remarquant alors que la peau de celui-ci brillait d'une légère lumière dorée. Le jeune homme finit alors son incantation après quelques temps d'émerveillements. La pierre retomba lourdement entre ses paumes et il regarda son éclat verdoyant s'éteindre doucement alors que ses mains étaient parcourues de gerbes de lumières elles aussi, il sourit. L'utilisation de son don lui manquait tellement !

Il rabaissa finalement ses mains, sur lesquelles les dernières traces lumineuses de magie commençaient à s'estomper, s'épanouissant entre ses doigts ou parcourant ses paumes, et regarda de nouveau Patrick. Celui-ci pu voir une dernière lueur -Cette même lueur- parcourir les iris de Nyo avant de disparaître. Il murmura alors, blanc comme un linge :

-Et bah on n'est pas dans la merde, dis-moi…

/\\\

Pendant ce temps, Bruce et François étaient au-devant de la mairie. L'un appuyé sur la façade, l'autre les bras croisés observant l'horizon.

-Quand allons-nous voter pour le potentiel tueur Monsieur ? Demanda alors le Fossoyeur d'un air détaché.

-Je ne sais pas… En début d'après-midi ? Et ensuite on… exécutera l'élu dans la soirée ? Hésita Bruce.

-Ça me parait être une bonne idée… J'irais creuser la tombe après l'interrogatoire de Patrick envers Nyo… Réagit sombrement l'homme à la Pelle.

Le silence s'était de nouveau abattu entre les deux hommes, et Bruce le brisa peu après avec une question qui le titillait depuis quelques temps déjà:

-Vous tenez beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

-A qui ? Demanda François en faisant mine d'être distrait.

-Vous savez très bien de qui je parle… Vous tenez beaucoup à Patrick hein ?

-Oui… C'est un très bon ami...

Le Maire cru voir le Fossoyeur se tendre alors que son regard scrutait toujours l'horizon pour éviter de croiser les yeux de Bruce. Le plus vieux sourit et fit mine de regarder sa montre :

-Bon, je te laisse surveiller ces deux-là. Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème, moi je vais alerter tout le monde du rendez-vous de cet après-midi ! D'ici là, à plus tard François !

-A plus tard, monsieur le Maire.

Et Bruce s'éloignait déjà vers les premières maisons, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres…

/\\\

La lumière filtrait depuis les rideaux crème d'Alexis Breut, répandant sur le parquet une faible lumière orangée reflétant la poussière du lieu. Ce même Alexis venait de se lever il y a peu, ressortant son pain de la semaine et sa précieuse confiture, les limbes du sommeil dont il venait de s'extirper l'entouraient encore d'un doux voile de chaleur.

Encore groggy par le sommeil, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups tapés à sa porte. Il finit pourtant par ce rendre compte du vacarme et, en un effort surhumain, se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Quand le bâtant s'ouvrit en un grincement, une lumière crue entra dans la demeure. Faisant plisser les yeux de Links à l'extrême. Il finit tout de même par reconnaître la personne venant le déranger de si bon matin.

-Bruce...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a… ? Grommela-t-il alors faiblement.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?! Monsieur est lève-tard à ce que je vois !

-Nan… J'mangeais mon p'tit dèj… Mais… Il est quelle heure ?

-Et bien, pas loin de 11 heures vois-tu ! Ricana le Maire en observant le visage fatigué d'Alexis.

-Roooohh… Bon sinon, tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ?

-Non, c'était juste pour te signaler que le vote du présumé Loup se fera en début d'après-midi, sur la place ! L'informa le plus vieux en soufflant légèrement.

Alexis se frotta le visage, d'avantage réveillé, il regarda de nouveau le Maire. S'apprêtant à lui demander comment le vote serait organisé il fut interrompu par l'appel d'un François lointain. Celui-ci faisait signe à Bruce de venir le voir, un problème avec Patrick et Nyo ?

-Bon… S'exclama Bruce en tapant sur l'épaule de l'homme encore endormi. Il faut que j'y aille ! Mais s'il te plaît, tu pourrais faire passer le message du rendez-vous à tout le monde ?

-Mais… Je… Commença Alexis avant de se faire couper de nouveau.

-Merci beaucoup ! Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied ! Bon, du coup on se retrouve cette aprèm' sur la place !? Je veux y voir tout le monde hein ! Allez, a plus !

Links voulu arrêter le Maire, lui dire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour cette pénible tache, mais l'autre était déjà loin. Résigné, il entra de nouveau dans sa maison pour s'habiller et faire sa tournée d'information. Avec la forme d'un koala croisé à un paresseux, il s'habilla sommairement. Pantalon de toile noire et chemise large de la même couleur, il rangea sa table avant de sortir affronter l'extérieur.

Sa maison était la plus éloignée du centre du village, s'il suivait la route sur sa gauche il pouvait même en sortir. Il commença alors à longer le chemin par la droite, passant devant la maison de Bruce. Il entra dans la rue principale et se retrouva entre la place et la Mairie, il vit Bruce et François y entrer en hâte avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Sans y prêter une grande attention il croisa le puits et parvint enfin devant la première maison de sa tournée : Celle de Victor.

*Toc toc toc*

Un bruit de chute répondit à « l'appel » d'Alexis, puis des grognements de rage, des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Victor plus décoiffé que jamais.

Celui-ci avait l'air en rage. Tenant une compresse imbibée de rouge dans sa main droite, elle devait lui servir à soigner la plaie sanglante qui lui barrait la joue. Grondant, le soi-disant tueur interrompit l'observation d'Alexis :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a encore ? Grommela-t-il, les yeux brillant d'un air de défi.

Alexis devina d'autres plaies sous les vêtements de Victor, il boitait légèrement et n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda alors, plus instinctivement qu'intentionnellement, Links.

-Ça t'regardes tu crois ? Esquiva l'autre en appuyant de nouveau sa compresse sur sa joue meurtrie.

Alexis ne préféra pas répondre, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment propice pour s'attarder sur la vie plus que mystérieuse de Victor. Il laissa alors ses interrogations de côté pour annoncer le rendez-vous à ce premier villageois. Après-tout, il était là pour ça, et il n'avait pas toute la journée.

-… Sinon j'suis là juste pour te dire que le vote de la première personne à tuer se fera aujourd'hui en début d'après-midi…

Victor resta impassible, regardant toujours Alexis. Plus le silence s'étendait, et plus Victor avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, son sourcil gauche s'étant levé, sa main droite s'agitant nerveusement.

-C'est tout ? Finit-il par dire après une minute d'attente.

-Bah ouais… Répondis Alexis, étonné et las.

-Ok, cool mec j'y serrais Bye! S'exclama alors d'une traite le tueur avant de refermer la porte sans un mot de plus.

 _Sympa…_ Ce dit Alexis avant de reprendre sa marche vers la maison voisine : Celle de Gabriel.

Cette tournée se promettait d'être longue !

/\\\

Antoine Daniel était toujours sous le choc.

Depuis combien de temps Mathieu était-il sorti ? Depuis combien de temps la porte avait-elle claqué ?

La réponse aurait pu être 5 minutes comme 2 heures.

Toujours debout, face à sa porte désormais close, il restait bras ballant à essayer de se rendre compte de ce que le petit châtain venait de faire.

L'embrasser.

Mathieu venait de l'embrasser.

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, les unissant en un baiser court et chaste.

La respiration d'Antoine s'était d'abord bloquée alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux sous l'assaut. Il avait ensuite sentit comme des milliers de papillons dans son ventre, s'envolant harmonieusement, battant des ailes doucement en une multitude de caresses le remplissant de chaleur. Et ses délicieuses lèvres, posées tendrement contre les siennes. _Amoureusement_. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de les goûter, déjà leur propriétaire s'écartait en un souffle et s'enfuyait. Séparant ses lèvres de leurs âmes sœur, remplaçant toute cette chaleur par un air glacial. Et il était resté là, sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser.

Son cerveau avait sûrement éclaté, apeuré par tous ses sentiments, toutes ses sensations, qui avaient explosé en une fraction de seconde.

Mathieu l'avait embrassé…

Un sourire timide éclaira le visage du chevelu alors qu'en un réflexe ses doigts passaient doucement sur ses lèvres.

Sa bouche venait de recevoir le plus incroyable des baiser.

Antoine souffla de nouveau, remettant son cerveau en marche, la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut simplement : _Pourquoi ?_

Oui, Pourquoi le petit Sommet venait de lui donner un baiser ? Une idée l'éclaira un instant. Serait-il.. ? De lui… ?

Il ne put réfléchir d'avantage que déjà quelques coups étaient frappés à sa porte. Le chevelu fut pris de court. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Mathieu? Une boule lui serra le ventre sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le stress ? L'excitation ? Il finit néanmoins par ouvrir doucement sa porte, hésitant.

Il fut plutôt déçu en découvrant un Alexis Breut tout de noir vêtu sur le seuil de sa demeure.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi Alexis… Souffla-t-il.

-Tu t'attendais à mieux ? Ricana l'autre, un sourire accroché au visage.

-Oh non, il n'y a pas mieux que toi ! S'exclama Antoine.

Links ria alors légèrement alors qu'Antoine souriait, l'atmosphère était légère en cette fin de matinée, le soleil côtoyait désormais les nuages dans la hauteur des cieux et l'odeur des fleurs d'été parfumée l'air. Cette journée avait l'air parfaite…

-Bon ! Reprit Links. Venons-en aux faits ! Bruce m'a envoyé en tourné pour prévenir tout le monde : Le vote ayant pour but de désigner une personne susceptible d'être un Loup ce fera dans 30 minutes environ… Voilà…

Oui, elle n'avait que _l'air_ parfaite… Parce que dans une demi-heure, une personne allait être choisie… Et ainsi être condamnée…

-D'accord Alexis ! Merci pour l'information, même si elle ne peut pas vraiment être qualifiée de joyeuse… Devoir en arriver là quand même… Répondit alors tristement le chevelu, parvenant tout de même à esquisser un faible sourire.

-Effectivement… Souffla Alexis en fixant le ciel d'un œil voilé.

-Bon… Bref… J'imagine que tu n'avais plus rien à me dire ? Du coup… A tout à l'heure ? Commença Antoine, ne voulant pas retenir son ami plus longtemps si celui-ci avait encore des personnes à prévenir.

-Attend Antoine ! L'interrompit Alexis avant que la porte ne se soit refermée.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda alors l'autre, curieux.

-Il ne me reste qu'une vingtaine de minute pour prévenir les dernières personnes non-informées… Tu pourrais m'aider ?! J'en ai encore 5 ou 6 à voir, et le faire seul en vingt minutes c'est impossible ! S'il-te-plait~ !

Alexis avait joint ses mains comme dans une prière, son regard suppliant silencieusement le plus jeune, ses genoux légèrement pliés pour paraître plus petit face au regard inquisiteur du brun.

Antoine hésita un instant, mais devant ce Links si suppliant il n'osa pas refuser. Après tout, lui aussi aurait bien voulu de son aide si il avait été à sa place ! Il acquiesça donc, un petit sourire aux lèvres quand il vit la mine rassuré de son ami.

-Que pourrais-je donc faire pour t'aider, cher Breut ? Demanda alors narquoisement Antoine, s'inclinant légèrement devant Alexis.

-'Et bien voyez-vous, mon brave… Commença l'autre sur le même ton, un sourire accroché au visage. 'Le premier acte qui me ferait ravir serait que vous puissiez prévenir Chris, en passant chez Mathieu au préalable, naturellement…

Antoine écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, ses sourcils se perdant dans sa masse capillaire, Links eu un rictus moqueur avant de reprendre :

-Le programme ne vous conviendrait point ?

-Je… Je… Non mais c'est bon en fait, ça va aller… Souffla le chevelu en se passant une main sur le visage.

Mieux valait ne pas paraître curieux… Ou du moins le moins possible...

-'Génial !' S'exclama Links, heureux. 'Bon, plus une minute à perdre ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée !'

Il s'éloignait déjà à reculons vers la maison de Fred, non-loin.

-Je compte sur toi ! Finit-il alors, se retournant enfin pour trottiner vers la maison suivante.

Antoine adressa un dernier signe de la main à Links avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. S'appuyant contre le battant, il souffla un grand coup.

- _Bordel… C'est que le destin m'en veut là !_ Pensa-t-il en soufflant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons.

Il passa alors ses deux mains sur son visage. Bon maintenant il le fallait, il n'avait plus le choix, Alexis lui faisait confiance. Et puis, au fond de lui, il était heureux d'aller revoir Mathieu avec une bonne excuse !

Il se redressa alors, allant mettre sa veste rapidement puis sortant immédiatement dans la rue.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alors? C'était comment? C'était tout aussi bien ou c'était nul comme je le craignais?**_

 _ **SINON: WARNING: Je vous donne la possibilité de VOTER POUR LE LOUP qui sera tué! Vous faites partie de ce village et vous me dites qui vous parait suspect... Qu'il soit mis en avant ou même insoupçonné, vous pouvez même mettre des arguments que j'utiliserais peut-être durant le débat! ^^**_

 _ **Voilà! Choisissez, Votez, développez! ;)**_

 _ **Bisous et... A dans moins d'un moi quand même!** **:** **3**_

 _ **Keurs et Guitares électriques sur vous! :D**_


End file.
